Primavera Youkai
by Saorise Hana
Summary: Una vez cada cincuenta años, los youkai y hanyou entran en época de apareamiento, un tiempo conocido y temido por los exterminadores, denominado la "Primavera Youkai". Los demonios en ésta época suelen ser muy peligrosos, dominados por sus instintos. Tres años han pasado desde la muerte de Naraku, una nueva Primavera Youkai ha llegado y con ella el regreso de Kagome. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Prólogo

_Holaaaaa a todoooooos. Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia, una que llevo de hace tiempo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, y espero que sea del agrado de todos. Realmente no soy muy buena hablando en notas de capítulos o cosas asi, pero me gusta responder comentarios al final de cada capítulo. Bueno, si es que tal cosa existe. Una cosilla antes de empezar, importante aclarar que éste capítulo contiene SPOILER de la muerte de Kikyo, así que si no lo has leído en el manga o visto en el Kanketsu-Hen, pues es recomendable que lo veas primero. A no ser que los spoiler no te molesten. A mi no me importan. Bueno, estoy divagando. No habrá más spoilers en los demás capítulos, así que pueden leer con confianza. **Rated M por futuros Lemons.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

**_Prólogo: Una conversación perdida, una promesa pendiente_**

- Nunca.. te había visto esa expresión y mucho menos llorar de esa manera - Kikyo yacía en los brazos de Inuyasha, gravemente herida. Su cuerpo ya estaba más allá de cualquier arreglo e Inuyasha y los demás lo sabían. Ella misma sentía que ya no le quedaban más que un par de minutos en este mundo.

Débilmente, la antigua promesa del hanyou resonaba en las mentes de ambos: _"Yo me iré contigo al infierno, Kikyo"._ Inuyasha no se sentía capaz de cumplir esas palabras. Kagome no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente y en su confundido corazón. Él no podía dejarla, no con esos sentimientos tan fuertes que la muchacha había logrado hacer surgir dentro de él. La amaba, pero también quería y respetaba muchísimo el recuerdo de su amada Kikyo. Se sentía miserable y sumamente culpable por no poder corresponder a su sacrificio, y además, él era ante todo un hombre de palabra. Eso y la tristeza de perder a esa mujer que tanto significó para él de nuevo le estaban carcomiendo la mente y el corazón.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Kikyo, el eco que resonaba era muy diferente. Las pocas almas aún corrompidas que la miko conservaba de sus recuerdos pasados aún buscaban una reposición, una venganza. La mente lúcida de Kikyo había logrado perdonar a Inuyasha de ese rencor injustificado que los llevo a ambos a la muerte, pero su corazón aún estaba intranquilo, y probablemente lo estaría hasta su inminente muerte. Y esos sentimientos, aferrados a la promesa del hanyou, fueron los que guiaron su mano lentamente hacia el rostro del hanyou.

Un movimiento, un conjuro sencillo y podría combinar su agonizante fuerza vital a la de Inuyasha. Al no estar realmente viva, la poderosa fuerza vital de Inuyasha no la reviviría, sino que su propia debilidad lo arrastraría consigo a la tumba. Ambos morirían, como había querido hace tantos años, y sus almas encontrarían su venganza.

Una mano brillante detuvo su progreso. Kikyo desvió la vista trabajosamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una muy cabreada Kagome.

"¿Pero cómo...?" se preguntó, francamente confundida, y levantó la vista ligeramente sobre el hombro de Inuyasha para ver a Kagome llorosa junto a ese Youkai lobo, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, justo en la misma posición que había estado durante las últimas horas. Se percató entonces de un sutil brillo que cubría a _ésta_ Kagome, y que parecía provenir del interior de su propio cuerpo de barro.

Entonces lo entendió. Eran las almas de Kagome, las que aún conservaba luego de que la bruja Urasue se las hubiera robado para revivirla. Esas eran las almas por las que conservaba su esencia y recuerdos de quien había sido alguna vez. Pero esta era un alma pura, no como las otras que poseía, que aún clamaban venganza.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Kikyo, porque solo lo diré una vez! ¡Intenta hacerle daño de nuevo y te juro que ire hasta el otro mundo a buscarte para patearte tu asqueroso trasero de barro! -la miko no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Los poderes de Kagome, así como sus sentimientos por el hanyou, debían de ser extremadamente fuertes para poder canalizarlos así a un alma fuera de su cuerpo de manera inconsciente. Kagome protegía a Inuyasha, aún sin darse cuenta - ¡Es mi única advertencia, muñequita! ¡Inuyasha es MÍO! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y nunca, JAMÁS, permitiré que vuelvas a poner uno de tus sucios dedos sobre él!

Y así como había aparecido, el alma desapareció de nuevo. Inuyasha, aún inmerso en lágrimas, no se había percatado de nada. Y Kikyo supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Inuyasha -susurró con suavidad. De la nada, utilizó sus poderes para hacer aparecer una pequeña perla de cristal- Es para tí.  
- No te esfuerces, Kikyo, estás muy débil para...  
- Escúchame, por favor -interrumpió, y el hanyou guardó silencio- Dentro de esa perla van a estas las almas que le robé a Kagome. Esas almas no me pertenecen. Y tampoco tú -Inuyasha abrió los ojos soprendido, Kikyo hizo un gesto para que la dejara continuar- Lo sé, Inuyasha. Tu corazón le pertenece a ella, y se que el de ella también te pertenece a tí. Puedo verlo y finalmente he podido comprender que eso está bien. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Tú a mí no me debes nada.

El agradecimiento y la culpabilidad fluyeron por partes iguales en el corazón de Inuyasha. Kikyo le había perdonado, a pesar de todo, y le había liberado de su juramento para estar con Kagome, aún cuando él no había podido hacer nada por ella.

- Kikyo, yo... ¡NO PUDE SALVARTE! -exclamó finalmente, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, sobrepasado por los sentimientos de dolor y culpa. Era su responsabilidad protegerla y le había fallado. Kikyo vio la sinceridad de su remordimiento, y algo cálido surgió dentro de ella. Aunque ya no la amara, el hanyou había cuidado de ella cuanto pudo, hasta el mismísimo final.  
- Tu... viniste por mi... eso es más que suficiente -dijo finalmente, más para ella misma que para él. A pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, de todo lo que ella le había hecho a él y a su nueva mujer amada, Inuyasha aún así venía a protegerla. Y esa certeza iba poco a poco adentrándose en su alma, purificándola. Finalmente, sus almas atormentadas estaban encontrando la paz.  
- Kikyo... -dijo con suavidad, y luego la besó. Era un beso cargado de emociones, un beso con sabor a culpa, a tristeza, a nostalgia de lo que pudo haber sido y jamás fue. Pero también era un beso que hablaba de entendimiento, de sosiego, de ternura y afecto. Y más que nada, era un beso de adiós. Una despedida definitiva, una ruptura final entre los lazos de amor que alguna vez los unieron y que ya nunca más los atarían de nuevo.

Inuyasha era ahora libre para vivir su vida sin el peso constante de su viejo amor trágico.Y Kikyo... Kikyo al fin era libre para seguir adelante. _Libre para descansar._

"Inuyasha" fue su último pensamiento, y entonces su cuerpo se desvaneció en una nube de luz. Sus almas se dispersaron alrededor del grupo, casi como si se despidieran, y luego ascendieron al cielo rodeadas por las Shinidamachuu.

Pero un alma, una única alma se desvió del camino y se anido en la perla que Inuyasha ahora sostenía entre sus manos. La joya brilló intensamente con una luz azulada por unos instantes, y luego se atenuó, resplandenciendo sutilmente con una luz cálida y acogedora.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hola caracolas, he vuelto, quizá un poco rápido, pero bueno, como dije, esta historia me da vueltas desde hace mucho. El lemon tardara... uno o dos capítulos más, según lo planeado. Éste capítulo me pareció divertido de escribir e imaginar, espero que para ustedes sea igual de divertido de leer._

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 1: De "la charla" con Shippo, y otras conversaciones incómodas**_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha contemplaba el pozo a través de la ventana de la cabaña que había construído entre las ramas del Goshimboku. Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que la vio. Tres años sin sentir el calor de su sonrisa, la tibieza de sus manos al sanarlo, el valor infinito con el que siempre luchaba. ¡Diablos! ¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por un mísero "Osuwari" de sus labios! Toqueteó distraídamente el collar de sumisión, y bajo él la diminuta perla azulada que siempre llevaba consigo.

"Kagome" pensó nuevamente. Bajo sus manos, la perla brilló y casi pudo sentirla a su lado de nuevo, evocando sus cabellos negros y sus ojos achocolatados. Sonrió. Se había vuelto un melancólico.

Hacía casi tres años que Inuyasha había rescatado a Kagome del interior de la Shikon no Tama. La perla se había purificado y él la había dejado sana y salva junto a su familia. Hacía casi tres años que el hanyou había comprendido finalmente que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, por más que quisiera mantenerla a su lado. Y el pozo, respondiendo a ese pequeño pensamiento, se había sellado para él. Kagome estaba en su hogar, a salvo. Y él se había quedado sin el suyo. Porque no había un hogar que concibiera sin ella.

Desde entonces Inuyasha se había dedicado a atesorar cada diminuto recuerdo que pudiera tener de ella. Cada tercer día visitaba el pozo, como de antaño lo hacía para esperarla cuando ella se iba a pasar un tiempo en su época, con la esperanza de que algún día éste se abriera para él. Cazaba monstruos con Miroku para revivir las épocas en las que lo hacían todos juntos. Conversaba muy seguido con Kaede-babaa, porque los hábitos de la miko le recordaban a _su miko_. Pero sobre todo, cada segundo que podía lo pasaba en el Goshimboku. De alguna forma, el gran árbol sagrado era la manera más fuerte con la que podía sentirse unido a Kagome. Finalmente, harto de las incomodidades del clima, terminó construyendo la cabaña entre sus ramas para resguardarse en ella, y que ni el sol, la lluvia o el frío le obligaran a apartarse del árbol.

Y así pasaban los días para él, sin orden ni concierto, desgranandose lentamente hora tras hora mientras él la esperaba. Porque durante estos tres años el la había esperado pacientemente hora tras hora. Y la esperaría los 497 años que sabía que lo separaban del futuro. _De ella._

Un suave golpecito en su cabeza le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Desvió la mirada hacia el objeto causante y se encontró con uno de los hongos llorones de Shippo.

- ¡Inuyashaaaa! ¡Sé que estás ahí, contéstame por favor! -el pequeño kitsune le llamaba a gritos desde el suelo. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo debía llevar llamándolo, antes de darse cuenta que realmente no le importaba.  
- ¡Sube Shippo, ya sabes dónde! -treinta segundos después, la silueta rosada de Shippo-globo se asomó a través de la ventana de la habitación, para luego desaparecer con un sonoro ¡Plop! La figura original del zorrito saltó dentro de la habitación, frente a Inuyasha. Se veía nervioso, evitando su mirada, cosa que le extrañó.  
- ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Están todos bien? -Inuyasha hizo ademán de levantarse aferrando a Tessaiga, pero Shippo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, descartando esa idea. El hanyou volvió a sentarse, profundamente desconcertado, mientras que Shippo intentaba darse valor mentalmente, repasando en su mente todas las antiguas normas que su padre la había enseñado. Finalmente, el pequeño levantó la mirada con decisión, y, contra todo pronóstico, se arrodilló frente a Inuyasha. De su espalda extrajo un fardo grande y pesado y lo expuso con sumisamente frente al confundido hanyou.  
- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Solicito a tí, como macho alfa y protector de la manada, una audiencia oficial para recibir tu sabio consejo! ¡Por favor, te ruego que me escuches, bajo los estatutos de solemnidad, discreción y respeto que contemplan nuestras leyes, y te ofrezco a cambio este humilde presente!

Tan extravagante y absurdo se le antojó al hanyou el repentino exabrupto del pequeño kitsune, que probablemente no habría estado más sorprendido si de repente hubiera entrado Sesshomaru arrojando pétalos de rosas ataviado con las extrañas ropas de Kagome. De hecho, verdaderamente tuvo que arañarse con suavidad un brazo para asegurarse de que estaba despierto. Quizás había enloquecido de soledad. Bueno, eso sería agradable, podría alucinar con Kagome cuantas veces quisiera. No que no lo hiciera de todos modos, pero quizás con un poco más de realismo...

El suave carraspeo de Shippo le devolvió a la realidad. El pequeño esperaba una respuesta, e Inuyasha intuía que se sentiría profundamente ofendido si le restaba importancia a su acto. Vagamente recordaba al anciano Myoga explicándole algunas de las antiguas normas que regían a los youkai, pero la pulga no había sido precisamente el mejor de los maestros. Sin embargo, las leyes youkai eran algo instintivo, algo profundamente arraigado en la esencia demoniaca de cada individuo. Así que cerró los ojos e intentó que su instinto lo guiara para responder.

- Yo... ehh... digo, tu ofrenda ha sido... aceptada satisfactoriamente, tus condiciones son... ehh... ¿Válidas?... y... puedes proseguir con tu audiencia -Shippo arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó entre sus labios. Inuyasha se sonrojó- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, mocoso? ¡Jamás estuve en una manada antes! -Shippo dejó de sonreir.  
- ¿Nunca te enseñaron las leyes youkai? ¿No tuviste una manada que te protegiera cuando cachorro? -un flasback de recuerdos dolorosos de su etapa de cachorro corrieron por su mente, y rápidamente las aparto con una sacudida de la cabeza.  
- ¿Por qué no me dices más bien que demonios quieres? -respondió con brusquedad. Pero Shippo lo conocía mejor que eso. Inuyasha estaba avergonzado y triste.  
- Todo lo que pido es que me escuches y me aconsejes. Sin burlarte de mí, sin decirle nada de esto a nadie, y sin tratarme como a un chiquillo. La tradición indica que para pedir un favor al youkai jefe debo traer una ofrenda y mostrar siempre sumisión y respeto -explicó Shippo, y volvió a acercarle el fardo- Tú eres el guardián de mi madre, y nuestra manada te sigue a tí. Nos das protección y alimento, nos ofreces un lugar tranquilo para vivir, así como resguardo durante el viaje. Somos tu manada, Inuyasha, tú eres el alfa.

"Una manada" pensó con regocijo. Desde que su madre había muerto Inuyasha había perdido cualquier lugar al que llamar hogar. Por la ley youkai, un cachorro huérfano debía buscar el apoyo de cualquier guardián, humano o youkai. Si éste aceptaba protegerlo se convertiría en su padre o madre por leyes youkai, tal como Kagome había hecho con Shippo, o como Sesshomaru había adoptado a Rin, aún siendo humana. Pero a él nadie lo había querido jamás, era un sucio hanyou, despreciado por ambas razas, y por esta razón creció solo. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imagino perteneciendo a una manada, ni mucho menos guiándola. Y todo había sido gracias a Kagome. Ella le había dado un lugar en el mundo.

- ¿Inuyasha? -llamó Shippo, al ver que el hanyou volvía a divagar.  
- Lo siento. ¿Qué querías preguntarme? -el pequeño kitsune se sonrojó, recordando de repente el motivo de su visita.  
- Es... un poco... penoso. Siento raro y... y me pasan cosas... y yo... bueno...  
- Shippo, tranquilo, ¿Sí? No me voy a burlar de tí. Respira hondo y explicame todo desde el comienzo.  
- Esta bién -el youkai inspiró aire profundamente y luego empezo a relatar- Hace unas semanas, en el campo de entrenamiento, los muchachos y yo empezamos a sentirnos extraños. De repente es como si... es difícil de explicar... es como si todo fuera más intenso. Los sonidos, las imágenes, y sobre todo los olores y las esencias se empezaron a volver más fuertes -Inuyasha lo miraba sumamente interesados- Luego, empezaron los sueños raros. Despertabamos en mitad de la noche acalorados, sobresaltados, y bueno... incómodos -Shippo se sonrojó furiosamente e Inuyasha sintió un escalofrío helado recorrerlo al comprender por donde iban los tiros. No... no podía ser...- Los mayores también empezaron a actuar raro, pero no nos querían decir nada, decían que era mejor discutirlo con nuestros padres. Ayer nos enviaron a todos a casa, y dijeron que volvieramos en el verano, cuando la primavera terminara. -eso lo hizo, esas tres sencillas palabras confirmaron sus temores. Inuyasha se puso pálido cuando su mente lo devolvió 150 años en el pasado, con Myoga interpretando su papel de "guardián responsable" - Y pues, bueno, yo realmente no tengo padres youkai a quién preguntar, y decidí acudir a tí -Shippo lo miró de nuevo y por primera vez notó la marcada palidez del hanyou. Parecía que fuera a enfermarse- ¿Te sientes bien? Yo... bueno, si no estás en condiciones podría volver más tarde. O preguntarle a Miroku-sama...  
- ¡No! ¿Quieres tener pesadillas con ese pervertido, tonto? -reaccionó bruscamente, asustando a Shippo  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo, Inuyasha? ¿Estoy enfermo? -preguntó, manifestando en palabras su más profundo temor.  
- ¡No, claro que no! ¡Nada de eso! -Shippo lo miró atentamente, esperando una explicación. Inuyasha se enrojeció a tal punto que competía con su traje, intentando pensar en una manera delicada de abordar el tema. No quería repetir la espeluznante historia con la que el anciano Myoga lo había sacado de la inocencia. De solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Desvió la mirada hacia el paquete que aún descansaba entre ambos y una idea brilló en su mente- Shippo, ¿Tú conoces todas las leyes youkai?  
- ¡Casi todas, si señor! -exclamó con orgullo- Mi padre se encargó de enseñarme todo cuanto pudo.  
- ¿Y... las leyes de pareja? -preguntó Inuyasha tentativamente y la sonrisa satisfecha del kitsune se volvió más una mueca de disculpa. Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes. De todas las normas...  
- Bueno, no todas, ésas fueron las que faltaron. Dijo que tenía que ser más mayor para entenderlo -un destello de entendimiento brillo en sus ojos- ¿Tú crees que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor? Apenas tengo 110 años... -"Apenas en la edad, cachorro" pensó sarcásticamente  
- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que conoces?  
- ¡Sí señor! -exclamó y empezó a recitar alegremente- Los compañeros son sagrados, y son compañeros para siempre. La marca de los compañeros los hace únicos, el uno para el otro. Tocar a un youkai marcado, y por ende con pareja, se paga con la muerte. Esto... -exprimió su cerebro para recordarlo todo- Los compañeros se unen para tener cachorros, y la responsabilidad de ambos es cuidarlos y protegerlos hasta que puedan valerse por sí mismos. Los compañeros se cuidan entre sí, y es castigado que uno de ellos abandone al otro a su suerte. Y... ¡Ah, si! La marca puede borrarse en un reto de honor. Y eso... es todo lo que sé.  
- Muy bien, te sabes casi todo -Shippo sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso de su conocimiento, e Inuyasha trago duro, sabiendo que se avecinaba lo peor. "Quítalo rápido, Inuyasha, como una espina"- Para marcar a... no, no, así no... bueno, los cachorros nacen sí... no, así tampoco...  
- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?  
- ¡Claro que sí! -exclamó el hanyou, repentinamente ofendido- ¡Bueno, todo esto que sientes es porque te estás preparando para tener una compañera! -Ya está, lo había dicho.

Y Shippo no había entendido absolutamente nada.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! -exclamó el kitsune, entrando en pánico- Pero, pero, ¡No estoy listo para cuidar de una compañera! ¡No se conseguir comida, ni construir una casa! ¡No se cuidar a un cachorro! ¡Yo no...!  
- ¡Silencio, Shippo! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Por Dios, que apenas sigues siendo un cachorro! -gritó Inuyasha, que también se había espantado- ¡Cálmate, ¿Sí?! Te explicaré mejor -Shippo respiró profundo unas cuantas veces e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, Inuyasha empezó a hablar de nuevo- Mira, lo que intentaba decirte es que tu cuerpo en este momento va a empezar a cambiar para que en un futuro puedas tener una compañera.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Voy a tener super fuerza o algo así?  
- Nada de eso. Simplemente... no sé... como que empiezas a percibir cosas en las hembras que antes tus sentidos no percibían. Ciertos... aromas o actitudes de ellas -"¡Diablos, esto sí que es dificil!" pensó el hanyou en extremo sonrojado- Hay ciertas... épocas, por decirlo así, en las que es más facil sentir estas cosas, y es cuando los cachorros que ya tienen cierta edad comienzan a sentirlo.  
- ¿Como ahora?  
- Exactamente. Se le llama "Primavera Youkai" y ocurre cada cincuenta años. Es una época muy especial. Los sentidos se agudizan, los instintos se hacen extremadamente fuertes... Es algo complicado a mi parecer. Por un lado te sientes sumamente poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo te afectan muchísimas más cosas que pueden debilitarte si no sabes controlarlo. Los cachorros maduran en esta época, pero no están realmente listos para aparearse y marcar a un compañero hasta la siguiente primavera. Les da tiempo de... acostumbrarse a todo, por decirlo así.  
- Entiendo -dijo finalmente, luego de procesar toda la información- Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se hace para aparearse?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo le explicas ESO a un cachorro sin traumatizarlo de por vida? Inuyasha volvió a enrojecer y habló atropelladamente.

- Mira Shippo, confía en mí cuando te digo que ni tu y no queremos tener esa conversación. Es algo... instintivo, es más como dejarse llevar por lo que te dicta el instinto -Shippo lo miró un poco decepcionado, pero Inuyasha negó con la cabeza- Créeme, éstas cosas es mejor que las vayas descubriendo por tí mismo. Si algún día tienes una duda, vienes y yo te explico, pero mientras tanto no creo que quieras que te de una explicación detallada.

Shippo asintió y se puso de pie, listo para retirarse. Había aprendido lo que necesitaba saber.

- Oye, Inuyasha -llamó y el hanyou lo miró- Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de explicarme todo ésto. Tu sabes... eres lo más cercano a un padre que tengo -Inuyasha asintió y un recuerdo viejo despuntó en su mente. Una antigua norma, olvidada hace tiempo.  
- Espera -dijo y se levantó, intentando encontrar en su mente las palabras correctas- Yo... como alfa de la manada, y aceptando que tu madre según las leyes youkai está bajo mi protección especial... te acogo a tí, Shippo, como mi hijo...según las leyes youkai- Los ojillos de Shippo brillaron llenos de lágrimas.  
- ¿Lo dices en serio, Inuyasha? -el hanyou asintió, mirando al pequeñin que el mismo había visto crecer y madurar en los últimos cuatro años. El niño, a punto de llorar, se contuvo en el último momento. "Los hombres no lloran, Shippo", se dijo mentalmente- Es un honor, mi señor -respondió con una sutil reverencia- Con su permiso, me retiro.

Inuyasha rió entre dientes. "¿Desde cuando Shippo me debe respeto? Semejante mocoso insolente" pensó divertido, y entonces su mirada volvió a caer en el fardo.

- ¡Hey, Shippo, dejas el fardo! -gritó hacia la ventana. Desde el suelo, el kitsune se volvió hacia él.  
- ¡Es tuyo! ¡Lo pensé para Kagome-okaasan! -le respondió, antes de salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque.

Inuyasha abrió el paquete con delicadeza, encontrándose con un largo rollo de tela color verde intenso. Inuyasha tuvo una visión de Kagome en un kimono de esta tela y sonrió. Definitivamente era una imagen agradable. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Cualquier imagen de Kagome era agradable!

"Kagome", llamó en su mente una última vez, antes de volver a sumirse en sus recuerdos.

**_..._**

_Bueno chicos y chicas (¿A quién engaño? Solo chicas) Acabado el capítulo es mi deber socioculuroeticomoral responder a todos sus amables y dulces comentarios, que por cierto llovieron más rápido de lo que pensé. Quizás podría empezar a extorsionarlos con comentarios... no tonta, eso no se dice... digo, no se hace... O bueno, ya entendieron la idea. Así que, ¡Manos a ello!_

_S**erena Tsukino Chiba: **Bueno, tanto como muuucho lemon no se si haya, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, sería mi primera vez escribiendo lemon en serio y no por joder así que tendra que pasar por una rigurosa revisión de calidad muy meticulosa. Pero haré lo mejor posible para complaceros_

_** : **Te confieso que odié profundamente a Kikyo toda la serie, pero en ese capítulo casi lloro cuando murió. Fue un golpe muy duro sobre todo porque hacia lo último ella parece recapacitar y dejar de ser la completa perra que siempre era con Inuyasha. ¡Y por Dios, mi pobre Inu estaba destrozado! ¡Casi muero al verlo llorar así! Pero bueno, siempre hay que ponerle una sonrisa a las cosas, y pues esa es la labor que mejor sabe hacer Kagome. LE habría añadido una dulce y tierna cachetada, pero la pobre Kikyo ya estaba bastante muerta como para pegarle mas.  
_

**_Landcaster Lee: _**_Primero que nada permíteme felicitarte por ser el primer comentario. Primero, porque es un momento único e irrepetible, segundo porque, amig ¡Sí que tienes buena espalda! __La idea del diálogo de almas es que sea algo puramente psíquico, que solo ocurre en la mente de Kikyo. En mi cabeza las veo a las dos brillando en un fondo negro, como si el resto del mundo no existiera mientras hablan, típica conversación mental en un anime. Pero bueno, cada cual es libre de imaginar lo que desee y como mejor le suene. ¡Yo también soy fan de los lemons! Pero una fan exigente, espero cumplir mis propios estándares de calidad.  
_

_Sin mas que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima amigos!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_He vuelto primor, lista para patear traseros... digo... para escribir historias. Un poco más tardado de lo que pensé, pero los nada compresivos profesores de la universidad no entienden que los parciales se interponen en la labor creativa de una escritora. Pero después de salir de anatomía, teología e histología, finalmente tuve tiempo para dedicar a esta pequeña loca historia que ustedes amablemente han aceptado seguir._

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo a ser hombre, enseñando a ser padre  
**_

A medida que la primavera avanzaba y los youkai se volvían más... inquietos, si quieres decirlo delicadamente (o cachondos perdidos, para ser completamente honestos), los habitantes de la aldea se fueron recluyendo cada vez más en los límites de la zona urbana, donde en caso de verse amenazados siempre podían contar con la espada de Inuyasha, los conjuros de Miroku y la anciana Kaede, o el Hiraikotsu y tremendísimo mal carácter de una redonda y embarazada Sango, quien finalmente terminó por dar a luz poco después de la primera luna llena de la estación. Los youkai en épocas de apareamiento no solían atacar a los humanos, que más bien poco llamaban la atención de sus hipersensibilizados sentidos, a no ser claro que se interpusieran en su camino o se convirtieran en sus presas. Y en esos casos... bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Aprovechando estos tres meses que Shippo pasaría en la aldea, y específicamente compartiendo "su" cabaña en el Goshimboku, Inuyasha se había metido de lleno en su papel de "padre adoptivo". Mientras el hanyou no tenía que escoltar a Miroku a otras aldeas para realizar exorcismos (que se habían vuelto pocos debido a la situación), él y el pequeño kitsune se dedicaban a pescar, cazar o simplemente hablar de la vida. Era una relación padre-hijo un tanto torcida, porque mientras Inuyasha le enseñaba a Shippo el lado práctico de la vida, ese que había aprendido a fuerza de defenderse solo por casi doscientos años, Shippo ilustraba a Inuyasha en las ancestrales leyes youkai que su padre se había encargado de transmitirle con precisión.

Claro, el hanyou aún se ruborizaba cuando tenía que explicarle algo de "esas cosas" a Shippo, pero el cachorro había aprendido rápido que muchas cosas simplemente tienes que experimentarlas para entenderlas. Además, el pudor era algo que paulatinamente se iba quedando atrás cuando alguno, youkai o hanyou, se veía víctima de sus hormonas en mitad de la noche y el otro se veía en la penosa obligación de despertarlo antes de que los aullidos o el particular aroma de la lujuria atrajeran visitantes inesperados. Por supuesto, para Shippo esos sueños no pasaban de ser recuerdos de viejos amoríos del pasado, de las jovencitas a las que había conquistado a lo largo de su viaje en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, y que ahora se le aparecían para cubrirlo de besos hasta que le salía humo de las orejas. Pero en los sueños de Inuyasha, su subconsciente lo traicionaba con imagenes de Kagome en unas actitudes y posiciones tan explícitas que no podía más que agradecer que el cachorro que dormía a su lado fuera incapaz de leerle la mente. ¿De dónde diablos sacaba su cerebro imágenes para torturarlo con tanto material? Tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con él en algún momento, ya que lo que veía haría palidecer el más pervertido de los pergaminos de Miroku. Y mira que eso era difícil.

Lo que en un comienzo no había pasado de unos cuantos comentarios bochornosos antes de volver a dormir, sumamente incómodos, se había convertido, ya casi a mediados de primavera, en un inevitable y helado baño en el río a las dos de la mañana.

- Bueno, hay que verle el lado bueno a todo esto -comentó Inuyasha en alguna ocasión, mirando hacia arriba mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Entre tanto Shippo, el responsable de esta nueva incursión acuática, se escondía hasta las orejas entre la oscura corriente- Las estrellas se ven increíbles a esta hora.

Y entonces pasaban minutos, y a veces horas, admirando el firmamento nocturno, trazando en él dibujos imaginarios inventados por ellos, y otros tantos que habían aprendido de Kagome.

Conforme pasaban los días se acercaba más y más el equinoccio de primavera, el momento exacto en el que los poderes e instintos de los youkais estarían en su cenit. Mientras ésta fecha se hacía inminente, los sentidos de Shippo se hacían cada vez más sensibles de una manera progesiva pero casi imperceptible. Ésto le hacía a Inuyasha más sencillo el trabajo de enseñarle a percibir cosas que antes su cuerpo pasaba por alto. Y hoy particularmente, estaba enseñándole a olfatear emociones, una habilidad sutil que en condiciones normales requería de mucha concentranción, pero que le habría evitado a Inuyasha unos cuantos osuwaris.

- A ver... esa chica - Hmmm -Shippo olisqueó el aire con curiosidad- ¿Soledad?  
- Bien, ahora ese aldeano  
- ¡Ese es fácil! ¡Felicidad!  
- Esta bien, una mas difícil... -olfateó cuidadosamente- Ahí está, detrás de esa cabaña viene Sango...  
- ¡No es justo! -resopló el pequeño, cruzando los brazos- ¡Ni la misma Sango sabe como se siente! -la taijiya se había convertido en todo un coctel de emociones desde el nacimiento del pequeño Tarou.  
- Inténtalo, cachorro

Shippo frunció el ceño, pero accedió. Concentró su sentido del olfato hacia esa zona y fácilmente detecto la esencia de Sango. Pero entonces, el viento cambió y le trajo un aroma diferente desde el oeste. Un aroma dulce, picante y sumamente atractivo. Inconscientemente volvió su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una muchacha joven que arreaba agua desde el pozo. Sintió el repentino impulso de frotarse contra sus piernas cual si fuera Kirara, de llenarse de ese olor tan agradable y que tan bien olería mezclado con el suyo propio...

Inuyasha le agarró con fuerza del hombro antes de que él fuera consciente de que había empezado a moverse hacia la mujer. El hanyou se interpuso en su camino, su olor a bosque bloqueando el atractivo aroma, y Shippo parpadeó dos veces, como si despertara de un trance.

- ¿Qué... rayos... ?  
- Ese Shippo, es un aroma que es mucho mejor evitar, y más aún en ésta época -murmuró entre dientes. Había reconocido inmediatamente la esencia de la mujer, y aún así casi no tuvo tiempo para detener al kitsune de hacer alguna tontería- La chica está en celo.

Shippo hizo cara de no entender e Inuyasha suspiró, desviando la mirada. Rápidamente el pequeño comprendió que esta sería una de "esas" explicaciones.

- Significa que si se aparea con un macho quedará preñada -dijo a toda velocidad, casi escupiendo las palabras- Y a no ser que quieras cachorros, lo mejor es ignorarlo. O correr. Es malditamente tentador, y sería muy fácil cometer alguna estupidez si te quedas cerca.  
- ¿Alguna vez tú... ?  
- ¡Demonios, no! -exclamó el hanyou, sonrojándose furiosamente- Myoga me enseñó a huir desde que era un cachorro. Claro, entre más maduras más difícil es hacerlo.  
- ¿Y entonces por qué el aroma no te afectó? -preguntó Shippo, curioso.  
- Yo... -Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento, pero él tampoco tenía respuesta- No lo sé.  
- Es muy fácil, Shippo. ¡El amo Inuyasha ya encontró una compañera! -exclamó una voz desde el suelo.  
- ¿Anciano Myoga?

La vieja pulga saltó hacia el pecho del hanyou antes de clavar los dientes en su piel, succionando la sangre.

- Amo Inuyasha, cuánto tiempo -murmuraba, sin dejar de chupar- Sin duda su sangre es deliciosa...

Inuyasha dió una palmada distraída y Myoga cayó al suelo, aturdido. "Algunas cosas jamás cambian" pensó Shippo al ver a la pulga medio aplastada en el piso.

- ¿A qué has venido, Myoga? -preguntó el hanyou de mala manera  
- ¡Amo Inuyasha, está es su tercera primavera youkai y usted aún no toma a una compañera! ¡Naturalmente he venido a presentarle candidatas para continuar el noble linaje de los Taisho! -a Inuyasha empezó a palpitarle una vena de la sien. Por supuesto que el pervertido de Myoga sólo podía aparecerse para eso- ¡Pero no había esperado encontrarlo cortejando ya a una señorita! ¡Reciba mi enhorabuena, y mis más sinceros deseos de conocer a la afortunada futura señora Taisho!  
- Myoga... -masculló el hanyou en advertencia levantando uno de sus puños, pero Shippo lo interrumpió  
- ¿Cortejando? ¿Por qué lo dices? -Inuyasha se detuvo, por primera vez poniendo atención a las palabras de la pulga. Myoga se volvió hacia Shippo antes de responder.  
- ¡Pues claro! ¡La única razón por la que un macho, y más uno en época de apareamiento, no se sienta atraído hacia una hembra en celo, es porque ya encontró a una compañera! -dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Los profundos lazos entre compañeros destinados a estar juntos hacen que solo puedas sentirte atraído hacia "esa" hembra en particular. Afortunadamente, yo no me he visto nunca en esa penosa situación... digo, me alegró por usted, amo Inuyasha, de seguro que es una hembra maravillosa...  
- Myoga -le interrumpió Shippo. Inuyasha por su lado se encontraba en shock- Inuyasha no está viendo a nadie.  
- ¿No? -preguntó la pulga, ahora él era el confundido- Pero esto no tiene sentido... ¿Y no hay nadie por quién se muestre interesado? ¿Nadie que se le aparezca en sueños?

La frase los dejó a ambos estáticos, clavados en el suelo. Shippo volteo a ver a Inuyasha, con los ojos vidriosos. Solo un único nombre se escapaba de sus labios por las noches, aunque éste se empeñara en ocultarlo.

- Inuyasha... de seguro es un error...

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, el hanyou arrancó a correr, perdiéndose en el bosque.

- Pero, ¿A dónde va el amo Inuyasha? -preguntó Myoga, aún más confundido por su intempestiva huída.  
- Al pozo -respondió Shippo, mirando con pena el lugar hacia donde había partido. Porque en ese mismo lugar, quinientos años en el futuro, Inuyasha había encontrado a su compañera.

**_..._**

_¡Eso es todo por hoy amigos! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo y nos vemos la próxima vez! ¡Chau Chau!  
_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Naaaaaah, no soy tan mala con el mundo. ¡Por supuesto que no olvidaré sus amados comentarios!_

**_JOAN:_**_Si lo se, un poco complicado sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que Inuyasha estaba de hecho "hablando", cosa poco común de por sí. Pero relájate, no será nada malo. O eso espero. ¡De verdad espero que no sea nada malo, o buscaré y mataré a esa maldita escritora sádica! Oh, espera... ¡Soy yo! Mieeerda, eso complica todo._

**_Taishita StarktTaisho: _**_Bueno, en su caso sería más una Inu-galleta. O un Inu-ramen. Sí, mejor Inu-ramen. ¿Y quién te dijo que Kagome era su compañera? ¡Pues te jodes, yo digo que sea Rin y que se pelee por su mano con Sesshomaru! Oh, no, mierda, en el capítulo dice que es Kagome... Bueno, vale, ganaste esta vez, pero que conste que no es justo. _

**_LAYLA RYU:_**_ Gracias, escribir me encanta porque soy realmente una lectora exigente y me gusta hacer en mis escritos lo que me gustaría leer en los de los demás.  
_

___S**erena Tsukino Chiba:**_ Amor, amor, amor, que te pintas de cualquier color... Por supuesto que habra romance princesa, es lo que todas hemos querido desde que en la serie Inuyasha era un imbécil indeciso insensible... Pero lo amabamos igual. Pronto, pronto, paciencia para la araña.  


**_ : _**_Bueno, entes desquiciados somos todos y todas en menor o mayor grado, o al menos eso me decían en mi grupo de ayuda en el manicomio. Y lo bonito de hacer las cosas así es que puedes conmoverte, y reir, y pensar "¿Que putas le pasa por la cabeza a esta vieja?", y sobre todo pasar un paso ameno mientras lees. Habitualmente tengo que explicar muchas cosas mientras escribo para que la historia se entienda, y estas pequeñas locuras permiten que la lectura no se haga pesada y aburrida. Aunque escribir con buen espaciado también ayuda xD__._

**_Erya-sama: _**_Es curioso que menciones lo de los sentimientos, porque en otros lugares donde escribo la mayoría de las personas que me leen suelen describirme como alguien muy romántica al escribir. A veces me empalago a mi misma, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡Estoy enamorada del amor! Agradezco que consideres que tengo potencial, ya vez, cuando tenia que escoger carrera periodismo estuvo sonando fuerte entre mis opciones, pero terminé decantándome por medicina. ¡Pero hey, todo médico tiene en el fondo un corazón de artista! ¡Y quién te diga lo contrario no sabe de lo que habla!  
_

_**Kristy92:** Damas y caballeros, ¡Mi primera acosadora! ¡Me siento orgullosa! Si, la idea al escribir un fic es pasar un rato agradable, y que otra persona también lo haga al compartir tus ideas leyéndote. Para lecturas pesadas los libros de la U, esto es sobre divertirse, inventar cosas locas y ver como todo se conecta en tu mente. Tu comentario me subio 10 puntos de autoestima. ¡Sigan así y botaré mis antidepresivos!  
_

_Bueno, ahora si me retiro chiquitas y chiquitos. Pásenla bien, pórtense mal, niéguenlo todo y eliminen la evidencia. ¡Hasta la otra!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Hola niñaaaas. Volví, creo que pronto, y ligeramente decepcionada por la escasez de comentarios de esta vez. Fieles seguidoras y comentadoras, las amo y son mi razón para seguir adelante. Un aviso, había pensado que ya no habría más capítulos con** SPOILER**, pero evidentemente me equivoqué, porque para hacer el empalme con el regreso de Kagome, necesariamente debo hacer spoiler del último capítulo. Mis disculpas y espero que esto no moleste las sensibilidades de nadie. Ahora, éste es un capítulo que considero razonablemente largo, en respuesta a las peticiones de una querida lectora. ¡No te mal acostumbres, Taka, que no siempre voy a estarte consintiendo! Sin más que decir... ¡Al capítulo!_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 3: Tentación inoportuna.**_

Inuyasha solía pensar que Kagome tenía la tendencia a estar siempre en el lugar y momento equivocados. Desde que cayó en el pozo y lo despertó del conjuro, pasando por los raptos de Kikyo, los hermanos Relámpago, Koga, Tokajin, los Shichinintai, Hakudoshi, Hoshiomi y otros tantos, hasta las veces en las que él mismo siendo youkai la atacó, Kagome era simplemente un imán para el peligro. Demonios, que lo que más le preocupaba de estar separado de ella era que no podría protegerla la próxima vez que se metiera en un lío, así su época fuera más segura que el Sengoku Jidai. Y como era de esperarse, el regreso de Kagome a ésta época no sería la excepción a la regla.

Habían pasado apenas un par de semanas desde la inesperada visita de Myoga a la aldea, y ni Shippo ni Inuyasha habían querido tocar el tema de nuevo. Myoga se había marchado hacía un par de días con la excusa de que tenía "cosas pendientes", pero el hanyou lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaría en este momento acaramelado con la hembra de turno. Estaría de vuelta en un par de días y con esa expresión de felicidad extraña que a Inuyasha lo ponía enfermo. Pero, con cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, decidió que lo que la pulga hiciera o dejara de hacer no era problema suyo. Ese día en particular, Inuyasha estaba sumamente nervioso. Había insistido fuertemente en que el grupo permaneciera unido, ya que era el día del equinoccio. De sólo pensar en que Miroku, Sango o alguno de sus tres cachorros (en especial el par de hiperactivas gemelas) se viera en el camino de un youkai en pleno apogeo de sus poderes le daba escalofríos. Al menos si estaban unidos podrían protegerse mutuamente.

Así que ahí estaba el, con una infante prendida de cada oreja, mientras Sango, con el bebé en la espalda, sacaba ropa limpia de un canasto y su esposo la ayudaba a extenderla al sol. A Shippo le causaba mucha gracia ver al pobre de Inuyasha reducido a poco más que un peluche para las dos niñas.

- Eres un juguete -comento divertido e Inuyasha le envió una de sus "miradas que matan".  
- Oye, mira tus gemelas -exclamó frustrado el hanyou cuando estas empezaron a halarle más fuerte, lastimándole.  
- Niñas, las orejas no -replico cansinamente Miroku, mientras que Sango le enviaba una mirada de disculpa.  
- Lo siento, Inuyasha -dijo, ligeramente avergonzada al ver que las gemelas le trataban como su "perrito".

De repente, la brisa sopló con fuerza y un aroma llego a su rostro. Inuyasha se tensó ante la inconfundible esencia de madreselva y jasmín. Estaba alucinando, tenía que estarlo. Pero el aroma, lejos de desaparecer, se hacía más intenso por momentos. No podía ser cierto. Inuyasha se levantó del suelo de un salto, tomando a Naoko y Yuuki de la parte trasera del kimono.

- Vayan a matar al zorro -dijo tranquilamente, antes de soltarlas sobre un confundido Shippo y salir disparado hacia el bosque.  
- ¡Oye, Inuyasha, ¿Qué apuro tienes?! -preguntó molesto al verlo partir, sobre todo cuando ambas gemelas, sentadas en su espalda, parecieron tomarse en serio lo que el hanyou había dicho. Fue entonces cuando la esencia llego hasta él. Tardo mucho en reconocerla, ya que sus recién estrenados sentidos percibieron de inmediato que había algo extraño mezclado con ese aroma familiar. Finalmente, la comprensión vino a él, para rápidamente dar paso al horror.  
- ¡Ay, no! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Esto no es bueno! -exclamó antes de salir corriendo detrás de Inuyasha. Naturalmente, Miroku y Sango se alarmaron por el comentario del kitsune, tomaron a las niñas y partieron tras de él.

"Es el olor de Kagome, no puedo equivocarme" pensó el hanyou, ya llegando al pozo, aún demasiado aturdido por la sorpresa, la expectación y la emoción como para notar cualquier otra cosa en ese aroma floral que tanto amaba. Se asomó al oscuro pozo de madera, medio esperando encontrarlo vacío y que todo no fuera más que una alucinación de su mente, enloquecida de soledad. Pero sus ojos ámbares se toparon de inmediato con esa caótica maraña de cabellos negros que tan bien conocía. Le extendió la mano, deseando tocarla, rogando desde lo más profundo de su ser que no fuera solo un espejismo, aún sin creerse del todo que la imagen que veía fuera real. Su mano blanca y delicada se estrechó con la suya, y solo entonces, cuando la tibieza de ese cuerpo pareció atravesarlo entero desde la mano hasta su corazón, fue cuando finalmente tuvo la certeza de que no estaba inmerso en un sueño. Kagome era real, había vuelto, finalmente, después de lo que para él fueron siglos en su ausencia. Su corazón latió fuertemente en su pecho y una alegría sublime lo embargo por completo. Tiró suavemente de esa mano que tantas veces a lo largo de esos tres años había anhelado poder volver a tocar. La figura entera de Kagome salió del pozo y se apoyó delicadamente en uno de los bordes de madera, cual si fuera un espíritu o una aparición.

- Lo siento Inuyasha -replicó su voz dulce, lo único que hacía falta para hacer de éste momento más real y perfecto. Los ojos de su adoración estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, pero hasta él pudo reconocer que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Él mismo se sentía a punto de llorar- ¿Me estabas esperando?  
- Kagome... -masculló, abrumado. ¿Qué si la estaba esperando? ¿Y qué otra cosa iba a estar haciendo sin ella? ¿Qué no entendía que ella era su familia, su amada, su amiga... su todo? La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como había deseado hacer desde el momento en que la rescató, sana y salva, del interior de la Shikon no Tama- Tonta... ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -apoyo la cabeza en su hombro e inhaló con fuerza, deseando embeberse por completo de su esencia, llenarse de ella después de tantos años de ausencia.

Grave error.

Estaba preparado para el ataque de sus instintos. Sabía que era una hembra hermosa, que además de todo era su compañera, aquella a la que su corazón había escogido para pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo resistiéndose a sus impulsos, sabía que la tentación sería arrolladora. Sabía que su lado youkai aporrearía con fuerza los rincones de su mente, pidiendo a gritos que la tomara, que era suya. Lo sabía y sabía que podría hacerlo, que su alegría de volver a verla, su amor por ella y su deseo de protegerla hasta de sí mismo serían más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que Kagome estaba en celo.

El aroma golpeo sus sentidos con una fuerza brutal, casi como un golpe real, dejándole temporalmente sin aliento. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció de deseo, la sangre le ardió en las venas y de inmediato se endureció bajo la tela de su hakama a límites que no creía posibles. Estaba literalmente vibrante de necesidad, su mente completamente nublada bajo la neblina de la lujuria y el deseo. Lo más coherente que pudo hacer fue luchar para mantenerse inmóvil, cuando todo lo que deseaba era tirar a Kagome al suelo y aparearse con ella hasta el cansancio. Las imágenes que lo habían torturado durante semanas, Kagome retorciendose de placer bajo sus brazon mientras que la embestía con fuerza aparecieron de repente en su mente, amenazando con quebrar la fina línea de control que aún mantenía. Su erección palpitó con fuerza, reclamando atención, y su cuerpo entero pareció vibrar con ella. Tardo casi un minuto en comprender que en realidad su cuerpo sí estaba palpitando. Se estaba transformando, su lado youkai estaba ganando la batalla por el control, y no desansaría hasta marcar a la hembra que sentía suya por derecho.

- ¡Kagome-okaasan! -exclamó Shippo, sin aliento en cuanto llegó, aún agitado por la carrera. El youkai en Inuyasha de inmediato percibió el youki de Shippo, a pocos pasos de distancia de la hembra que había escogido para él, y gruñó en advertencia. Un gruñido bajo, tan bajo que apenas los sensibilizados oídos del kitsune lo pudieron percibir, y de inmediato frenó en seco, deteniendo su carrera. Respiró rapidamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, y comprobó con alegría lo que ya había percibido en cuanto notó el olor a celo que emanaba de Kagome. Sus instintos la reconocían como su madre, y aunque pudo identificar el olor, no sintió nada extraño en absoluto.  
- ¡Shippo-chan! -exclamó la chica con alegría soltándose finalmente del abrazo de Inuyasha, totalmente inconsciente del estado de su acompañante. Detrás del kitsune aparecieron Sango y Miroku, claramente sorprendidos de ver a la miko de nuevo, pero en estado de alerta ante las palabras de Shippo. De inmediato percibieron que algo no iba bien con Inuyasha.  
- ¡Kagome-sama!  
- ¡Kagome-chan!  
- ¡Miroku-sama, Sango-chan! ¡Al fin he regresado! -dijo Kagome, feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigos. Corrió a abrazarlos, alejandose de Inuyasha, quién, aún inmerso en su batalla interna, no hizo ademán de moverse.

Shippo estaba totalmente en tensión, sus sentidos enfocados en percibir cualquier reacción que pudiera provenir de Inuyasha. Podía sentir las fluctuaciones de su youki y sabía que el hanyou estaba peleando fuertemente para no dejarse dominar por su lado youkai. El instinto de proteger a su "madre" del peligro primo ante cualquier instinto de supervivencia, y antes de que se diera cuenta habia saltado detrás de Kagome, interponiendose entre ella e Inuyasha. El hanyou gruñó de nuevo al percibir el aroma de Kagome mezclandose con el de Shippo y su postura cambió casi imperceptiblemente a una de ataque, antes de que sus instintos pudieran reconocer la postura del pequeño kitsune. El youkai frente a él no estaba retándolo a pelear por la hembra, sino que estaba inclinado, en pose de sumisión. La sorpresa lo detuvo lo suficiente como para que algo más de razón pudiera fluir al interior de su mente, recuperando la consciencia de sí mismo. Comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y en contra de todos los llamados de sus instintos, se giró en la dirección contraria y arrancó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿Inuyasha? -preguntó Kagome, confundida, al voltearse y darse cuenta de la ausencia del hanyou. Había sido la única que no había notado el repentino ataque del muchacho.  
- Ya lo conoces, no le gusta que nadie lo vea llorar -respondió automáticamente Shippo, intentando imprimir en su voz una seguridad y despreocupación que sin duda no sentía- Iré a hacerle compañía -dijo, y partió tras el hanyou.  
- Kagome-chan, hay que ir a la aldea -llamó Sango, tirando de su mano. Había que sacar a Kagome del bosque, antes de que Inuyasha cambiara de parecer y decidiera volver por ella- Kaede-babaa estará feliz de verte de nuevo.  
- Oh, pero... -Kagome sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa sensación de vacío que sentía al pensar que Inuyasha no estaría con ellos. Después de todo, ese no sería _su_ Inuyasha si no estuviera intentando encarnizadamente ocultar que realmente había un corazón bajo toda esa capa de sarcasmo- ¡Sí, vamos!

Kagome se adelantó junto con Naoko y Yuuki, quienes estaban encantadas de tener una nueva "tía" con quien jugar. Sango se aprovechó de la esponaneidad y extroversión naturales de las gemelas para rezagarse un poco al nivel de Miroku.  
- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasarle a Inuyasha? -susurró el monje en cuanto su esposa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que solo ella escuchara. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.  
- Sabía que era extraño que Inuyasha estuviera... ya sabes... "solo" en esta época -murmuró, pensativa- Debería estar feliz, son mis amigos y siempre supe que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, pero temo mucho por Kagome. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perder el control, ¿No es verdad? -Miroku asintió, confirmando los temores de la taijiya.  
- Su youki se volvió sumamente fuerte. Por un momento pensé que ya estaba transformado -el monje miró inquisitivamente la mirada perdida de su mujer. Algo la estaba preocupando profundamente- ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Sango?  
- Bueno... a la aldea solían llegar muchas mujeres con el cuerpo destrozado luego de haber sido atacadas por youkai -dijo con la voz muy baja, intentando apartar los recuerdos de su mente- Cuando tuve edad para comprender, mi padre me explicó que la mayoría de ellas había sido víctima de un apareamiento con un youkai. Decía que sus costumbres eran muy violentas, y de hecho, muchas de ellas no sobrevivieron. Por eso había que temer a la Primavera Youkai, en más de un sentido.  
- ¿Y tu crees que Inuyasha...? -Sango negó con la cabeza, entendiendo la pregunta inconclusa.  
- No lo sé. Conozco sus normas y sé que _ese_ es un paso importante para que ellos puedan "casarse" según sus costumbres. Siempre pensé que Inuyasha, al ser mitad humano, podría contenerse. Pero después de lo de hoy... -se estremeció involuntariamente- Sinceramente no sé lo que podría pasar si ambos llegaran a estar juntos de _esa_ manera. Temo por la vida de Kagome, y por la de Inuyasha, ya que él jamás se perdonaría si la llegara a lastimar.  
- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? -preguntó Kagome, volviendose a mirarlos ya varios metros por delante  
- ¡Ya vamos! -exclamó Sango y se acercó a la chica sonriendo, dando por terminada la conversación.

A casi un kilómetro de la aldea, Shippo se encontró con Inuyasha tan metido bajo una cascada que parecía que intentaba ahogarse.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha, ¿me oyes?! -gritó Shippo, intentando hacerse oir por sobre el rugido el agua. Inuyasha se asomó evidentemente molesto por entre la cortina de agua.  
- Creo que hasta la aldea te oyeron, cachorro. ¿Qué rayos quieres?  
- Quiero saber como estás.  
- ¿Y cómo demonios te parece que estoy? -respondió sarcásticamente, hundiéndose en el agua del río. Shippo no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó al agua con él, como lo hacían en las noches.  
- Lo siento -dijo en un murmullo, llamando la atención de Inuyasha- Lo que paso allá atrás, yo...  
- Te interpusiste ante un youkai más fuerte que tú para proteger a tu madre de un peligro potencial -le interrumpió- Estoy malditamente orgulloso de tí, cachorro, hiciste lo correcto.  
- ¡Pero tú no ibas a dañarla! No se por qué sentí... -Shippo se calló al ver la mirada sombría en los ojos de su "padre"- ¿En realidad ibas a lastimar a Kagome?  
- ¡No! ¡Bueno, sí! ¡No sé! ¡Aaaaggghhh! -gritó, antes de dejarse caer en el agua- No habría querido hacerlo, perdí el control. Pude haberle hecho cualquier cosa, y me odio por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo.  
- Lo hiciste. Huíste.  
- Gracias a tí, Shippo -luego de unos minutos de silencio, Shippo se decidió a sacar la duda que lo carcomía desde dentro.  
- ¿Cómo vas a marcarla entonces? -preguntó suavemente  
- No lo haré. Al menos, no hasta que se acabe la primavera.  
- ¿Estás loco? -saltó el kitsune, sorprendiendo al hanyou- ¡Si no lo haces ahora, sus fuerzas vitales quedarás separadas! -exclamó, recordando lo que Inuyasha le _había_ explicado semanas atrás. Una marca normal hace que dos youkai queden comprometidos hasta que uno de los dos muera. Pero una marca en la Primavera Youkai, combinaría sus fuerzas vitales en una sola. Y ambos vivirían tanto como el youkai más fuerte lo hiciera- Kagome morirá en setenta u ochenta años a lo sumo, y eso teniendo suerte...  
- ¿Crees que no lo sé? -replicó el hanyou furioso- ¡Pero vivirá, y estará sana y feliz! ¡No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que la lastime por no poder controlarme! ¡Por transformarme enfrente de ella y desgarrarla con mis garras o mis colmillos! -entonces la furia se fue, dejando paso a una completa desesperación- Siempre supe que no era digno para ella. Y ahora que ha vuelto ni siquiera soy digno de estar cerca de ella, porque podría herirla.  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Evitarla hasta que termine la primavera? -reclamó el zorrito, encolerizado- ¡Le harás daño y te odiará por eso! ¡Ella volvió por tí, y lo sabes Inuyasha!  
- Si estando lejos la mantengo a salvo, entonces eso haré -replicó resueltamente el hanyou- ¡Y no vas a convencerme de lo contrario!

Shippo saltó hacia la orilla, desde donde miró al hanyou con desdén.

- Jamás pensé que vería este día -dijo fríamente, antes de volverse hacia la aldea- El hombre que me enseñó a ser valiente... ¡Convertido en un cobarde!

Y diciendo esto se marchó, dejando a Inuyasha hundido en sus pensamientos.

**_..._**

_Bueno muchachos, eso es todo por hoy. Se les quiere, se les cuida, se les aprecia y se les consiente. Como dije, pocos fueron los comentarios ésta vez, así que poco tendré que responder._

**_Andreagf17:_** _Concreto, conciso y al grano. ¡Tu comentario también me gusta! xD_

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** __Si antes pensabas que era pobre Inu, no me imagino que pensarás ahora. Pero todo se compensa... tarde o temprano... de alguna manera. No soy una completa perra desalmada con mis personajes, ya sufrieron bastante intentando matar al bruto de Naraku._

**_ :_**_Algo extraño me sucede contigo, Taka, y es que cada vez que escribo tu nombre en los comentarios éste se borra por arte de magia. O brujería, o vudú, no se que le pusiste, pero imagino que entiendes que hablo contigo. Es agradable tener tu sello de aprobación, voy a enmarcarlo y ponerlo en la pared ficticia de mi perfil n.n Si, como ya he dicho soy exigente al leer, nada que me de más piedra que leer un fic mal escrito porque me estreso y le pierdo el hilo a la historia. La imaginación es importante, pero la presentación también. Si, las tres destinos son unas putas con un sentido del humor sumamente retorcido, eso me quedo claro después de leer Dark Hunters, pero dado que esta vez soy yo la que maneja los hilos, intento hacer esta historia ligeramente menos cruel, aunque eso no descarta que yo tambien sea una puta con un sentido del humor retorcido xD. Por ti, hice el capítulo más largo... o eso creo... no sé, en bloc de notas se veía mas largo pero al editarlo acá como que quedo igual. Y para finalizar, bueno, creo que este tiene una dosis más generosa de azúcar. Cuando necesites la insulina, no dudes en pedirla. Besos, y nos vemos en el siguiente comentario._

**_Erya-sama:_**_Dado que eres muy joven para conocer el amor, no puedo evitar preguntarme si no estoy pervirtiendo infantes con esta historia. Espero que no, o vendran los del gobierno a meterme presa. Por otro lado es un sentimiento maravilloso hasta que te parte el corazón, y no estoy muy segura de alentarte a buscarlo o decirte que como estás estás bien. ... Bueno, esto ya se paso de deprimente, que no se note que terminé con mi novio la semana pasada. Creo que he cumplido tu deseo, estos dos tortolitos se han encontrado, y bueno, estuvo tan lleno de cariño como siempre soñé al encontrarme con mi principe azul. Disfrútalo._

_Respuestas terminadas, edición hecha, chocolates comidos, ¡Todo listo chicos! ¡Hasta la otra!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_En un mundo paralelo, en un universo ficticio donde cada dia tomas los poderes de un superhéroe distinto, sin duda yo hoy tendría la camiseta roja con el rayo de Flash. No se mal acostumbren, cuando me bloqueo puedo pasar una semana entera sin escribir, pero sin duda este fin de semana estuve inspirada (-Que no se note que el lemon la inspira. -¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Pérdera la cabeza! -Nadie, Lady Saorise, nadie.) Okey, después de años de leer lemons éste es el primero que escribo, y no voy a mentirles, es malditamente difícil. Juro solemnemente no volverme a meter con los malos escritores de lemon, ¿Saben lo complicado que es hacer que suene como me gusta? ¿Que suene apasionado y romántico, pero no demasiado romántico porque suena empalagoso, y no demasiado apasionado porque suena sórdido, y no muy vago porque te deja con las ganas, pero no muy explícito porque es simplemente "disgasting", y no muy corto para poder disfrutarlo, pero no muy largo porque se pasa de pervertido? Dioooooos miooooooo, una de dos, o soy demasiado exigente, o esto es más jodido que crucificar a una serpiente. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero se aceptan los tomatazos._

_Erya-sama, en atención a tus sensibilidades intenté que el lemon no ocupara un tramo vital de la historia. Lee con tranquilidad hasta que empieze, y luego sáltate al último diálogo. Lo mismo va para aquellas a las que el lemon les disguste, aunque si es así no hallo que hacen leyendo rated M xD Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 4: El momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. O quizás, no tanto.** _

Era tarde en la noche y Kagome no había podido conciliar el sueño. Desde que llegó no había parado de recibir exclamaciones de alegría por parte de sus amigos y de los aldeanos. La anciana Kaede no ocultó su sorpresa al verla llegar a la cabaña en compañía de la familia de Sango y Miroku, pero de inmediato se repuso para dar a Kagome un enorme abrazo en un acto no muy propio de ella. Insistió en que todos se quedaran para preparan una gran cena, como en los viejos tiempos. Kagome se regocijó al escuchar las historias de todo lo que se había perdido en estos tres largos años, y se encontró gratamente sorprendida cuando, cerca de una hora desde que llegara a la aldea, Rin entró a la cabaña trayendo agua y casi la derrama por arrojarse a los brazos de Kagome. Le extrañaba que Sesshomaru hubiera dejado a su protegida al cuidado de "débiles humanos", pero la fresca energía positiva que emanaba la presencia de la niña era algo que sin duda agradecía. Cerca del atardecer, Shippo llegó a la cabaña, claramente molesto por algo, pero se rehusó a hablar del tema y Kagome optó por no comentar nada, para no opacar la alegría de su reencuentro. Pero por más que lo esperó, Inuyasha no apareció. Y la tristeza de no poder verlo le rompía el corazón.

No entendía que podía haber pasado. Cuando había salido del pozo, él la había abrazado con tanta calidez, tanto cariño contenido en ese pequeño gesto, que ella sintió que por fin había regresado a casa. Por un momento se permitió soñar con lo que ese recibimiento significaba, con que el hanyou la había extrañado tanto como ella a él y que a partir de ahora ellos estarían juntos. Pero al ver caer la noche, ver marcharse a sus amigos a casa con sus agotados hijos en brazos, ver dormir a Shippo y a Rin apaciblemente y escuchar como la anciana Kaede le pedía que por favor apagara la fogata, cada pequeño hecho de esa secuencia quebraba un poco más ese sueño de amor correspondido que había concebido entonces. Había regresado por Inuyasha, y él había huido segundos después de su llegada. Si él no quería estar a su lado, entonces había sacrificado a su familia en vano. Y ese dolor la mataba.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Kagome salió de la cabaña. Se sentía enclaustrada, encerrada en una habitación llena de gente que la quería, pero vacía sin esa persona a la que su corazón ansiaba. Estaba fuera de lugar. Su lugar era con Inuyasha, donde sea que él estuviera. Y sin él estaba perdida, sola. Dejó que sus pies decidieran el camino, intentando despejarse, poner su mente en blanco y dar algo de paz a su corazón. Sus pasos la llevaron invariablemente hacia el Goshimboku, y ella acarició suavemente la corteza de ese árbol milenario que había sido su consuelo durante esos años de ausencia. Posó sus dedos en el lugar exacto en el que había descansado Inuyasha, y pensó en todo lo que había dejado por _él_. Su familia, sus amigas, su futuro en el lugar donde se crio. Vino a una época extraña para ella, a empezar de cero una nueva vida por él hombre que había encontrado hacía casi cuatro años en ese mismo lugar. Y lo haría mil veces más, si eso significara estar con su amado Inuyasha. Una lágrima traviesa de deslizó por sus mejillas.

"Quiero verte, Inuyasha" pensó, apretando sus manos en puños, mientras dos lágrimas más resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta el suelo "Así tu no quieras verme a mí".

Lejos, a las orillas de la cascada en la que se había metido más temprano, Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en Kagome. A su alrededor había un círculo de árboles caídos que delataban las veces en las que había descargado su ira contra el pobre bosque, que nada había hecho para salir pagando los platos rotos. A veces maldecía, a veces sollozaba, a veces gritaba, pero siempre se quejaba acerca de la injusticia de su vida, de sus padres, del mundo en general. ¿Cómo la vida podía ser tan cruel con él, de enseñarle lo que era el amor para luego arrebatárselo una y otra vez, de una u otra manera? ¿Es que acaso no merecía él ser feliz? ¿No estaba entre sus posibilidades por ser un sucio hanyou sin valía?

Una presencia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Bueno, no una, muchas. Percibió una potente energía demoniaca hacia el sur, como si muchos demonios viajaran en pos de un objetivo en común. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Era normal que los demonios salieran a buscar presas la noche del equinoccio, pero jamás había sentido una agrupación semejante. En cierto modo, le recordaba a los cientos de demonios que Naraku solía enviar tras ellos por el puro gusto de fastidiarlos. Con su olfato siguió el rumbo de los youkai y entonces percibió algo que le paralizó el corazón. _Jazmín y madreselva._

_¡Por todos los Dioses, Kagome! ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora?_

Kagome secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y se sentó entre las raíces del Goshimboku. Miró al cielo esperando encontrar consuelo en las estrellas, y en la energía sagrada que despedía el árbol. Estaba cansada de sentirse triste. Por una vez desde que cayó en el pozo, deseaba que su vida dejara de ser tan complicada y tan dura con sus sentimientos. Deseaba normalidad. Una estrella fugaz pasó como un rayo por el firmamento y ella sonrió, sintiendo que el universo la escuchaba. Pero luego cayó otra. Y otra. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el cielo estaba lleno de destellos. Frunció el ceño hacia las estrellas, ¿Acaso era una noche de cometas? Pero entonces sus sentidos de miko, aletargados después de tanto tiempo, reaccionaron. No eran estrellas. ¡Eran youkai! ¡Y venían hacia ella!

Instintivamente llevó una mano a su espalda para sacar una flecha, antes de caer en cuenta de que no había llevado ni arco ni flechas consigo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan descuidada?_ Oh claro, Kagome, desde que llevas tres años sin cargar el arco encima._ Maldijo entre dientes antes de echar a correr hacia la aldea. No estaba muy lejos, ¿Alcanzaría a pedir ayuda? Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía decidido a traicionarla esta noche. Sus pies, ya desacostumbrados a las caminatas en el bosque, resbalaron con las raíces y hojas del suelo, haciéndola caer de bruces entre los árboles. "Genial, buen trabajo pies" pensó sarcásticamente antes de elevar la vista y encontrarse de cara con no menos de cien youkai que la miraban hambrientamente, como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto.

- Así que tú eres la miko en celo -exclamó una serpiente gigantesca, relamiéndose su lengua viperina  
- ¡Nos divertiremos contigo! -dijo macabramente otro alto, parecido a un ogro, que extendió una gran mano marrón hacia ella. Ella cerró los ojos y gritó, esperando el ataque. En lugar de eso, escucho un grito embravecido  
- ¡Eso ni lo crean! ¡Ella es mía! -gritó Inuyasha con voz ronca, totalmente fuera de sí. Él solo hecho de que alguien, cualquiera, hubiera amenazado con atacar a Kagome habría sido suficiente para poner a Inuyasha de los nervios en condiciones normales. Pero el hecho de llegar y encontrarla expuesta ante decenas de youkai apestando a lascivia, con intenciones de poseer lo que era suyo, con los instintos a flor de piel... Bueno, esa era una batalla perdida antes de empezar. Inuyasha ni siquiera hizo el intento de resistirse cuando su lado youkai rugió, clamando la sangre de todos aquellos que habían osado con desear a su Kagome.  
- ¿I-Inuyasha? -preguntó Kagome, titubeante, reconociendo el matiz salvaje en la voz del hanyou. El aludido se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos color azul intenso brillando mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa sádica, exhibiendo sus colmillos. Tomó a Tessaiga y se la arrojó a Kagome, quien se aferró a ella como si de eso dependiese su vida. Porque de hecho, así era.  
- Unos minutos más, mi hermosa perra, y te atenderé como es debido -dijo, haciéndola estremecer, antes de volverse hacia los youkai- Primero tengo que sacar la basura.

Inuyasha ni siquiera se molestó en volverse atrás, confiando en que su fiel espada protegería a su adorada Kagome mientras el barría con los demonios que la amenazaban. Kagome solo pudo observar, entre agradecida y horrorizada, mientras éstos caían uno a uno despedazados en el suelo. Era un espectáculo francamente escalofriante. Cuando el último de ellos hubo caído, Inuyasha se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kagome, aún con esa sonrisa terrorífica adornando su rostro. Kagome fue plenamente consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba e intentó huir con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondían. Estaba petrificada, sosteniendo a Tessaiga en sus manos, mientras el ahora youkai la tomaba bruscamente de la cintura y la levantaba del suelo, antes de poner una mano bajo sus piernas para cargarla y alejarla de ese lugar impregnado del olor a sangre y cadáveres. Era un olor muy desagradable, y para nada acorde con lo que planeaba hacerle a la hermosa tennyou que llevaba en los brazos.

Kagome estaba aterrada y el olor de su miedo inundó las fosas nasales de Inuyasha, quien frunció el ceño de disgusto. El youkai no quería que le temiera. Su lado humano comenzó a interponerse entre los bordes de su conciencia, luchando por volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo y alejarse de Kagome antes de lastimarla. Pero era demasiado tarde para eso, su conciencia humana no tomaría el control hasta que su instinto no hubiera sido saciado. Y eso sería después de aparearse con su perra y proclamarla ante el mundo como suya. Y nada ni nadie podrían impedirlo ahora.

Pensando en que el estar cubierto de sangre podría no ser del todo agradable para su perra, Inuyasha condujo a Kagome hasta el rio, donde se introdujo con ella y los lavó meticulosamente, quitando de sus ropas hasta el último resquicio de sangre. Era malditamente difícil el tocar su cuerpo, aún sobre la ropa, y soportar las ganas de hacerla suya, pero el youkai quería que su perra estuviera cómoda y tranquila. Poco a poco, la sensación de seguridad que le producían los brazos del Inuyasha fue apartando de Kagome el miedo de que fuera a intentar matarla. Miró sus ojos azules bordeados de rojo y en ellos encontró una mirada compasiva, muy distinta de las otras que había visto en ese youkai, pero muy similar a las que le daban los ojos dorados del hanyou cuando creía que ella no lo notaría. Quizás el youkai no fuera _su_ Inuyasha, pero al parecer seguía teniendo algo de su conciencia, y la recordaba. No parecía tener intenciones de lastimarla. El miedo se fue para dar paso al desconcierto y la curiosidad.

- Inuyasha -preguntó finalmente cuando el youkai la sacó del agua- ¿Por qué estás transformado?

Inuyasha iba a contestarle, pero entonces percibió el temblor en el cuerpo de su perra. Maldijo el no haber pensado en como el frío podría afectarla, después de todo seguía siendo una débil humana a pesar de su coraje y fortaleza. Bueno, después de todo, pensar no era su punto fuerte.

- Vamos -dijo en cambio, tomándola en brazos para llevarla hasta la cabaña. Su cabaña, la que el hanyou había construido pensando únicamente en ella, en darle un refugio y un lugar al que llamar hogar si llegaba a regresar a él. Kagome observó perpleja como Inuyasha trepaba de un salto las ramas del Goshimboku para luego encontrarse con una pequeña casita, inmersa entre ellas, prácticamente oculta de cualquier observador indiscreto. Él la depositó con cuidado en el suelo de la habitación principal y la cubrió con su hitoe, ya parcialmente seco por la carrera y la brisa cálida de la noche, antes de caminar hacia el centro para encender una fogata.  
- ¿Tú la construiste? -preguntó con voz trémula, y él asintió por toda respuesta- Es preciosa.

El youkai no contestó, concentrado en hacer que el fuego creciera para calentar la cabaña. Kagome se sentó junto a él frente a la fogata, y fue entonces cuando lo sintió

- Sangre -murmuró, levantando la vista hacia ella, repasándola con la mirada. Sus ojos sagaces encontraron la herida de una raspadura en su rodilla izquierda, probablemente de cuando había caído al huir de los youkai. Él la había pasado por alto al limpiar los rastros de sangre youkai que había dejado en su ropa. Inuyasha extendió su mano para tomar la pierna de la hembra, pero ésta le rehuyó, ligeramente intimidada por su actitud.  
- N-no es nada. Estoy bien -dijo Kagome nerviosamente. Inuyasha pudo oler su recelo y eso lo hirió. ¿Por qué su compañera le temía? ¿Era acaso porque no era el estúpido hanyou? ¿Qué acaso no entendía que él la protegería mil veces mejor?

Bueno, si ella no creía que él quería cuidarla, ¡Entonces se lo demostraría! Tomó bruscamente su pierna e hizo que ella se estremeciera. Ignoró sus gritos de disgusto y se acercó a la rodilla herida para lamer delicadamente el pequeño raspón. Kagome enrojeció violentamente y dejó de revolverse mientras el youkai hacía su labor. La herida cicatrizaba con cada lamida hasta que finalmente no fue más que una mancha sonrosada perfectamente cerrada. Inuyasha examinó su trabajo y cuando estuvo satisfecho dejó caer de nuevo la pierna. Entonces le dio la espalda, volviendo a concentrarse en el fuego. La muchacha lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba herido.

- Lo siento -se disculpó, y vio como una de sus orejitas se movió graciosamente, demostrando que la estaba escuchando- Yo pensé... que tú... bueno...  
- Jamás te lastimaría -la interrumpió volviéndose a mirarla- Eres mi compañera. Mi deber es protegerte.

Kagome se sonrojó y el corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente. Era lo más cercano a una confesión de amor que el hanyou jamás le había dicho. El youkai la miraba intensamente, sus ojos con una mirada penetrante y dulce a su manera, que ella nunca había visto. Extendió las manos para tocar su rostro, sus dedos acariciando suavemente las líneas moradas que enmarcaban su rostro. Inuyasha reclinó la cabeza hacia esa caricia cerrando los ojos, nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa manera. Sin rencor, sin asco, sin miedo. Respiró profundamente y una oleada de su aroma lo golpeo de nuevo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, recorriéndola entera con una mirada que no pasó desapercibida para la muchacha. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Y ahí fue cuando Inuyasha lo perdió.

Se movió tan rápido que Kagome apenas si pudo verlo venir. En un momento estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha y al siguiente estaba tendida en el suelo, con él besándola apasionadamente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo duro presionándose contra el suyo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto, tantas veces que se había complacido a sí misma en la privacidad de su cuarto imaginando éste momento, que más tardó en entender lo que sucedía que en empezar a corresponder el beso salvaje que Inuyasha le estaba dando. Las manos del youkai recorrieron su cuerpo con presteza, arrancándole un gemido que él mismo aprovechó para juntar sus lenguas, saqueando por completo esa dulce cavidad. El sabor de la boca de su perra era indescriptible, no pudo evitar gruñir de deseo entre el beso mientras intentaba pegarse a su cuerpo lo más posible. Sintió las delicadas manos de Kagome acariciar con cuidado sus orejas y un corrientazo eléctrico lo recorrió por completo, avivando aún más las llamas en su cuerpo. Agradecía que Kagome no hiciera ademán de pararlo, porque por todos los dioses que el sería incapaz de hacerlo ahora.

Kagome rodeó su cintura con las piernas y él no pudo evitar pasar sus garras por sus cremosos y torneados muslos. Aún llevaba el extraño kimono amarillo con el que había llegado, y lo agradeció ya que pudo sentir su suave y delicada piel por toda la extensión de sus piernas. Ella movió sus caderas, frotándose contra las suyas y la sensación lo hizo gemir. Se separó de sus labios y bajo los suyos por todo el ángulo de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oreja.

- Eres mía, Kagome -susurró posesivamente, antes de mordisquear su oreja. Se deleitó al escucharla gemir y volvió a moverse. Se sentía tan bien estar allí, entre sus piernas, tal y como lo había soñado. Inuyasha corrió sus garras por el hitoe prestado, deseando romperlo y poder ver de nuevo el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Aún recordaba perfectamente como sus ropas mojadas al salir del río se habían adherido a cada curva de su pecaminoso cuerpo, y aunque esa sola imagen era suficiente para dejarlo babeando, no podía esperar a verla sin el estorbo de las telas. Llevo las manos al nudo que sostenía la prenda roja en su lugar para luego quitarla desesperado. Estuvo a punto de romper sus ropas cuando Kagome cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y lo empujó con sus manos.  
- ¡Detente! -gritó e Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás con un gruñido de disgusto. Ella no podía estarlo rechazando ahora. Abrió la boca para protestar, cuando la vio desprenderse de su kimono de un solo fluido movimiento, quedando apenas cubierta por una sola prenda extraña, parecida a un fundoshi. Kagome lo dejó junto al fuego para que se secara, y luego volvió a abrazarse a Inuyasha, haciendo una mueca de disculpa- Si lo rompes me voy a quedar sin ropa.

Inuyasha fue vagamente consciente de que su hembra había hablado, pero todos sus pensamientos estaban ahora en el cuerpo de la hermosa tennyou frente a él. Inmediatamente sus manos se dirigieron a sus pechos grandes y redondos, los pesados globos parecían rogar por sus atenciones. Los agudos gemidos de Kagome solo lo motivaban a seguir más y más, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba degustando de sus pechos con devoción, haciéndola gritar. Besó, mordisqueó, succionó y lamió todo cuanto estuvo a su paso, el sabor exquisito de la piel de su hembra adhiriéndose a su lengua, tentándolo, instándolo a continuar. Sintió que las ropas le pesaban, un calor infernal le recorría el cuerpo entero y lo único que deseaba era librarse de esa molesta ropa y fundir el cuerpo de Kagome con el suyo. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, las suaves manos de Kagome se deslizaron por el interior de su kosode, halándolo de su hakama para finalmente retirarlo del camino. La hakama corrió la misma suerte, para alivio de Inuyasha, así como las pequeñas bragas de Kagome, que también alcanzó a quitarlas antes de que el youkai las despedazara. Mentalmente, la chica agradeció a su madre y a las condenadas inyecciones que tanto odiaba que le obligara a ponerse, pero que se aplicaba sagradamente cada tres meses para regular sus sangrados.

- Te necesito -murmuró Inuyasha con la voz ronca, acomodándose entre sus piernas. El calor y la humedad de su entrepierna lo recibieron con una caricia que lo volvió loco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el youkai se impulsó bruscamente, empalándose profundamente en el cuerpo de Kagome.  
- Ahhh -gritó Kagome, las lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Dolía como el infierno, sabía que tendría que doler un poco, pero no esperaba que Inuyasha fuera a ser tan bruto. Tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que el youkai sobre ella se había quedado inmóvil. Inuyasha había percibido inmediatamente el olor a dolor, acompañado con la esencia salina de las lágrimas, y se había detenido, asustado. No quería que su perra sufriera.  
-¿Te hice daño? -preguntó con esfuerzo, su voz delatando el trabajo que le costaba no moverse.  
- Dame... un minuto... -Inuyasha asintió, y se entretuvo en lamer sus lágrimas con delicadeza, en un gesto que a Kagome se le antojó muy perruno. Cuando se sintió mejor, se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando una de sus sensibles orejitas entre sus labios. Inuyasha gimió y no pudo evitar dar una embestida con sus caderas, haciendo que Kagome gimiera con él.  
- Ka-kagome -él la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió, moviendo sugestivamente sus caderas, instándolo a seguir. Inuyasha no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces, su cuerpo empezó a moverse sobre el de ella, generando una deliciosa fricción que en lugar de aliviarlo, lo ponía cada vez más y más frenético. Las paredes húmedas y aterciopeladas de Kagome se aferraban a su erección casi como si quisieran estrangularlo, estaba mojada y estrecha y eso era malditamente excitante.

Kagome deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda, dejando profundos arañazos mientras que las estocadas aumentaban en ritmo y profundidad. Sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas moviéndose al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos. Las manos de Inuyasha vagaron por todo su cuerpo, dejando suaves marcas rojas al paso de sus garras, hasta que finalmente se aferraron a sus muslos, intentando unirla lo máximo que sus cuerpos lo permitieran. Los gritos y gemidos que inundaban la cabaña fueron subiendo de nivel a medida que los movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos y desesperados. Estaban perdiendo el control.

En un acto de valentía del que no se creía capaz, Kagome deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para capturar los duros testículos del joven y masajearlos con suavidad. Inuyasha gritó antes de hundir la cabeza en su cuello, lamiéndola con desesperación. Se sentía al borde, a punto de explotar. El delicioso aroma a lujuria que despedía Kagome se incrementó al límite de lo imposible, y Kagome dejo escapar su nombre en un gemido profundo, arqueando la espalda mientras se estremecía se placer. Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de Inuyasha, y el perdió por completo la cabeza. Sus garras se clavaron en los muslos de Kagome, mientras que sus colmillos se enterraban en el ángulo de su largo y sensible cuello. El placer se expandió por su cuerpo, bañándolo en una oleada de éxtasis sobrecogedor y derramando su semilla dentro del cuerpo de la hembra, mientras que Kagome, aún temblorosa por los espasmos de su orgasmo, alcanzó el clímax nuevamente y, cegada por el placer de la mordida, apretó sus dientes en el duro hombro de Inuyasha, mordiéndole con una fuerza tal que logró hacer que brotara algo de sangre. Inuyasha la besó con fuerza, saboreando el gusto de sus sangres mezcladas en sus labios, antes de caer rendido sobre su cuerpo.

Con cuidado, apartó el cabello húmedo de su cuello, donde había mordido, y lamió suavemente la marca de sus colmillos, hasta que ésta dejo de sangrar. Contempló orgulloso la marca que la proclamaba como suya ante el mundo, y sonrió. Finalmente estaban emparejados.

- Ahora eres mía para siempre -susurró en su oído, y los ojos de Kagome resplandecieron mientras se perdían en los azules del youkai- Te amo, perra. No, compañera.  
- Y yo a ti, "compañero" -respondió, aún sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, pero sintiéndolo en cada parte de su ser. Completamente agotada por el esfuerzo y el desvelo, rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Con pesadez, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban por momentos. Había cumplido su propósito y el híbrido no tardaría en intentar volver a tomar el control de su mente. Pero el youkai no quería irse. Quería pasar aún más tiempo con la hermosa perra que descansaba frente a él. Quería contemplarla, abrazarla, besarla, sentir su calor junto a él. Quería amarla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Con cuidado la levantó del suelo y la recostó en el futón de su habitación, ése que había guardado solo para ella. La tendió con delicadeza y se dedicó a cuidar de su cuerpo con esmero. Sanó cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo, cada marca de su amor que hubiera quedado impresa en su cremosa piel. Los arañazos en el pecho, las marcas profundas de sus garras en las piernas, e incluso el débil sangrado de su sexo, aun cuando tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de despertarla y poseerla de nuevo. No quería que nada, ninguna herida ni ningún dolor mancharan la pureza y solemnidad del acto que acababan de hacer juntos. Sólo su marca, que tan hermosa se veía en su níveo cuello, quedaría como testimonio de esa noche. Eso y los recuerdos que se habían marcado a fuego en su cuerpo y su alma. No se molestó en borrar los de su propio cuerpo, su sangre youkai los haría sanar antes de que saliera el sol, para tristeza de él, que habría querido manener en su piel la evidencia de la energía y pasión intensas de su perra.

Finalmente se tendió a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, contemplando cada detalle de su rostro a la luz de la luna. Sus rizadas pestañas, su expresión satisfecha, su nariz respingona y sus adorables pecas. Acarició incontables veces su cabello negro, pasando sus garras por entre las hebras sedosas, y besó miles de veces su frente con infinita ternura.

Pero, como era de esperarse, el agotamiento terminó por vencerlo. Y, en contra de todos sus deseos, la transformación se desvaneció.

**_..._**

_Concluímos aquí nuestro compromiso de hoy, y debo añadir que los reviews fueron considerablemente más generosos en ésta ocasión. Me halagan, pero me encuentro en un serio aprieto para nombrar a todas las que solo son "Guest". Estan numeradas, de la última que comentó a la primera, por favor no se sientan discriminadas por eso.  
_

**_Serena Tsukino Chiba:_**_Curiosamente, creo que expresaste mis intenciones antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de publicar el capítulo. Siempre me he imaginado a un Inu-youkai más como un tierno perrito guardián incomprendido y mi principal motivación de empezar a escribir este fic era la oportunidad de poder mostrar ese lado de él, más allá de la violencia y el ansia de sangre. Espero que hayas quedado conforme con este giro de la historia, aunque sinceramente no lo hice por tí xD_

**_Erya-sama: _**_¿Sabes? En parte me recuerdas a mí más joven, y eso me lleva a preguntarme cuanto tardarás en caer al lado oscuro. Aunque creo que yo me pervertí muy joven, confiando ingenuamente en Paulo Coelho. Conserva eso, mujer, me agradas. Y cuando lo pierdas... bueno, igual me agradas. Gracias por el ánimo y descuida, lo superaré pronto._

**_Valesan:_**_Bienvenida a nuestro círculo, princesa. Bueno, no soy realmente lo que se dice cruel y no iba a dejar al pobre de Inuyasha lejos de su amada Kagome por mucho tiempo. Vamos, que tres años ya es mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo._

**_- Pausa para invitados -_**

**_Guest 1: :esto se pone de lo mejor :D _**_Pues ya ves que sí, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas :)_

**_Guest 2: :Oh dios síguela MUERO ! Síguela tienes que seguirla rápido! Me ENCANTO! Por favor enserio síguela hermosa lloro! Síguela espero el lemon! _**_Ladies and Gentleman, ¡El lemon ha llegado! Espero haberla continuado lo suficientemente rápido para tí. No llores querida, solo lee y disfruta  
_

**_Guest 3: :Que yo llore por ver al estúpido de inuyasha por ver como lloraba por la perra moribunda de kikyo y que la pobre de kagome que por mucho que se este muriendo inuyasha no la tenía por que haber besado! Y si tanto la quería pues se hubiera ido con esa estupida bueno no pero yo si fuera kagome mandaba a la chinganda al estúpido de inuyasha ósea primero que la defendía a ella pero cuando llega la maldita perra muerta desde ese momento la historia se puso c*** solo por ese bicho la odio y que bueno que se murió! Apesar de eso síguela esta buenísima yo también espero mucho lemon! _**_Hay una frase que dice: "El primer amor no se olvida, y como eres mi primer amor, te querré toda la vida" Lamentablemente, el primero que logra hacerse un lugar en tu corazón es alguien que se vuelve muy especial para tí, y que aunque pasen los años, te enamores y te cases, siempre vas a recordar con cariño. A no ser claro que haya sido un imbécil que haya tomado tu corazón y jugado con el como con un trozo de papel. El punto es que aunque odié siempre la indecisión de Inuyasha, la entendía, sobre todo porque ellos pudieron tener una vida hermosa juntos y Naraku arruinó sus posibilidades de ser felices así. Eso fue lo que intenté expresar en ese prólogo, para revindicar un poco al pobre confundido perrito Inuyasha. Llego el primer lemon y ojalá sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_

**_- Fin de la pausa para invitados -_**

**_Takarai: _**_Intentemos con tu nombre incompleto a ver si así fanfiction no te borra, mujer de mi alma. Es triste que te roben el reconocimiento que un autor tan amablemente hace en un fic (no lo digo por darmelas de mucha mierda, sino porque a mi también me gustaba que respondieran mis comentarios dentro del fic para sentirme apreciada) No te atrevas a decir que no eres nadie, ¡Eres una de mis más fieles lectoras, que me ha seguido desde el comienzo! Por tí y tus comentarios es que me doy cuenta que el fic finalmente se actualizó, ya sabes que tarda como media hora mas o menos entre que lo actualizas y se hace efectivo. Si, siempre he pensado que, sin importar que apariencia tenga, humana, hanyou o youkai, Inuyasha quiere y cuida de Kagome, y por eso mismo le da miedo no acordarse de que hace, porque no sabe que su otra personalidad también la quiere. Pero tenía que mostrar ambas caras de la moneda, el mito del youkai malo y el youkai real que adora a su compañera. Gracias por tus ánimos, princesa, pero estaré bien, lo prometo. ¿Y como que la factura de la insulina? ¿Que no leíste la letra chiquita? "Saorise Hana y asociados no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad material e intelectual de las lectoras, así como agresiones a su integridad física y mental derivados de la lectura de este fic. Cualquier duda por favor comunicarse con la línea gratuita 01-8000-ME-DEMANDAS-Y-TE-MATO" ¡Hasta la otra!  
_

_**Sofía-1550:** Bueno, ya lo viste, próximamente continuará..._

**_Sakata-2:_**_¡Dios mio! Publique este capitulo pensando "Siento que estoy olvidando a alguien, siento que estoy olvidando a alguien" y cuando releí mi bandeja de entrada para revisar los reviews, ¡Me dí cuenta de que te había olvidado a tí! Ante nada perdoname, siento haberte pasado por alto. Y si, algo de lo que describes se me hace familiar a mi manera de leer. También hay pocas historias que captan mi interés, y también me gusta leer capítulos largos cuando estoy "atrapada", aunque al momento de escribirlos mis ideas fluyen mejor con capítulos cortos. Espero que este, un poco más largo, sea más de tu agrado también. ¡Gracias por comentar, y de nuevo perdón por olvidarte!_

_Terminados los comentarios, que se me hicieron infinitos porque al parecer hoy estoy particularmente habladora, me veo obligada a despedirme. Pero recuerden, "No llores por mi Argentina, la verdad es que nunca te dejaría..." ¡Hasta la proxima amiguitos! ¡Sayo-!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Bueno, chicas, yo definitivamente voy volando esta semana. "¡Vuela, vuela! ¡Verás que todo es posible!". Pues, si han visto Art Attack y los atacazos artísticos, yo diría que es más o menos así, pero un atacazo creativo. ¡Veamos cuanto me dura el juicio! Este es un capítulo más corto, muy happy, todos felices, la vida es buena, que viva la marihuana... En fin, todo eso, porque lo que sigue, que como sospecharán es "LA TORMENTA", es muy largo para hacerlo todo junto con esto, y mucha información, y fuga masiva de neuronas. Bueno, ustedes me conocen, no me gusta hacer capítulos densos, sino divertidos y eso ¡No! habría sido divertido. Ojalá les guste._

_Una cosita, y espero que no les importe. En el capítulo pasado dejé implicito que la ropa con la que Kagome había llegado de su época era un vestido amarillo. **ERROR.** Mi mente es absolutamente troll y se me cruzaron los cables, ella en realidad llego con un buzo rosado, una camiseta vinotinto y una falda azul con bordados. El vestido amarillo y la blusa azul en las que yo estaba pensando son del episodio 21 del anime, que corresponde al 70 del manga, aunque ya revise y en el manga la ropa es diferente. Decidí seguir utilizando la descripción de ese vestido._

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 5: La calma previa... ¡A la tormenta!**_

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado juntos. De la mordida que le había dado esa noche habían quedado dos pequeñas y limpias perforaciones en el lado derecho de su cuello, que la miko exhibía con orgullo, para alegría de Inuyasha. Nada había sido tan aterrador para el hanyou como despertar esa primera mañana con el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome tendido sobre él, para luego ser bombardeado por imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Su lado youkai ronroneaba de contento dentro de él, absolutamente satisfecho y feliz, pero Inuyasha estaba mortificado por lo que pensaría Kagome al respecto. No le había preguntado si estaba de acuerdo, no había tenido tiempo de explicarle todo lo que la marca implicaba y no sabía si era lo que la chica realmente quería. Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, estaban unidos de por vida. Pero todos los temores pasaron a segundo plano cuando Kagome se revolvió en sus brazos, desperezándose, para luego plantar un suave beso en la piel de su pecho. Sintió su sonrisa contra su piel, y el intenso aroma a felicidad que emanaba de ella lo aturdió por unos segundos. _Ella era feliz._

- Buenos días, "compañero" -susurró con suavidad, la sonrisa haciéndose presente en su voz. Al escucharla llamarlo "compañero" pensó que quizás si le habría dicho las normas a Kagome, aunque no lo recordara. Si no, ¿De qué otro modo lo sabría? Este pensamiento lo relajó un tanto, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.  
- ¿No estás... molesta? -Kagome frunció el ceño ante lo absurdo de la pegunta y se levantó, apoyando un codo sobre su pecho. Inuyasha tenía una adorable expresión de culpabilidad, como un niño que ha sido atrapado haciendo una travesura. Parte de su cerebro registró el hecho de que había vuelto a ser el hanyou que tanto amaba, haciéndole preguntarse que diablos le había sucedido la noche anterior. "Luego le preguntaré" pensó para sí misma.  
- ¿Y por qué estaría yo molesta? -preguntó, volviendo a sonreír. Inuyasha se sonrojó tiernamente.  
- Bueno, yo... no te pregunté... anoche, yo... bueno... yo solo... -Inuyasha enrojecía aún más por momentos, y Kagome rio ante su azoramiento. Le besó en los labios, interrumpiéndolo y el hanyou correspondió gustoso.- Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, yo no estaba precisamente en desacuerdo con las cosas que hiciste anoche-susurró, arqueando las cejas, mientras movía sugestivamente las caderas sobre su cuerpo. El hanyou se estremeció por completo ante la caricia, sintiendo como parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar de nuevo. Kagome también lo notó y eso encendió su propio deseo. Le beso de nuevo, esta vez mucho más apasionadamente, quedando recostada totalmente encima de Inuyasha- ¿No querrías que te demuestre cuanto _no en desacuerdo_ estaba?

Movió de nuevo sus caderas, ahogando un gemido en sus labios, e Inuyasha lo perdió de nuevo. Le dio la vuelta, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el futón, antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos.

- Me encantaría una demostración -dijo roncamente, y Kagome sonrió, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

Unas horas más tarde, Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome hasta la entrada de la aldea. Había insistido en cazar algo grande para el almuerzo, para que recuperara sus fuerzas, pero Kagome sabía que simplemente no se sentía listo para darle la cara a sus amigos aún. Para éstos últimos fue un alivio cuando la miko finalmente entró a la aldea. Su repentina desaparición la noche anterior había puesto de los nervios a todo el mundo, en especial al pequeño Shippo, quien siguió su rastro hasta perderlo entre el mar de cadáveres youkai que encontró en el bosque. Naturalmente, el kitsune fue el primero en percibir su llegada ayudado por su infalible sentido del olfato, y también el primero en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido al sentir el aroma de Inuyasha unido fuertemente a la esencia de Kagome. Se arrojó a sus brazos y casi lloró de alegría, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por todas las cosas horribles que había pensado de Inuyasha luego de su conversación la pasada tarde. Inuyasha había enfrentado sus temores como el hombre que le había enseñado a ser, para buscar lo que realmente quería su corazón. Ahora sus "padres" finalmente estaban juntos y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Detrás de Shippo rápidamente apareció Sango, suspirando de alivio al ver a Kagome sana y salva.

- ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así, sin avisar? -la reprendió Sango. Kagome asomó su rostro por detrás de Shippo, apenada.  
- Lo lamento mucho, Sango-chan -se disculpó, dejando a un lloroso Shippo en el suelo. Al levantarse dejó caer su cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto la impresión de una enrojecida mordida en su cuello. Los entrenados ojos de la taijiya captaron la marca de inmediato, abriéndose como platos.  
- ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Tú cuello...! -Kagome llevó la mano hacia la marca, como si supiera su lugar exacto y se sonrojó furiosamente, dándole a entender a su mejor amiga que la chica sabía exactamente el porqué de esa marca. Saltó y dio un gritito de alegría- ¡Al fin! ¡Por fin pasó! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, amiga!  
- Sango-chan -la reprendió, sumamente avergonzada, aunque con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios- Gracias.

La taijiya la abrazó, aun dando saltitos de emoción.

- ¡Dios, estaba tan preocupada de que te hiciera daño! -exclamó, antes de soltarla e inspeccionarla por completo- ¿No te lastimó, verdad? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?  
- ¡Estoy bien, Sango, de verdad! -exclamó, sintiéndose azorada por tener tanta atención- Te lo contaré, pero no aquí -desvió la mirada hacia Shippo, para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba- ¿Y Shippo? ¿Se fue?  
- Debió haber ido a buscar a Inuyasha -comentó Sango, restándole importancia con la mano- Son muy unidos desde que empezó la Primavera Youkai. Tengo entendido que Inuyasha lo adoptó oficialmente bajo sus leyes -el rostro de Kagome demostró su completa confusión, y la taijiya cayó en cuenta de su error- Oh, cariño, él no te explicó nada ¿Verdad?  
- ¿Explicarme? ¿Es algo malo? -preguntó asustada, y Sango rio, negando con la cabeza.  
- ¡No, claro que no! -dijo, tirando de su brazo- Ven, vamos a mi casa, Miroku salió con la anciana Kaede a hacer una sanación, y las niñas están con Rin. Tomaremos un té mientras hablamos.

Si _la charla_ con Shippo fue incómoda para el pobre kitsune, las explicaciones de "Sexualidad Youkai 101" de Sango estaban a punto de demostrar que realmente era posible morir de la vergüenza. "Quien lo diría de Sango-chan, tan tímida que se ve. La influencia de ese monje es aterradora" pensaba Kagome, colorada hasta las orejas, mientras escuchaba a su amiga. Definitivamente, prefería mil veces a las flores y las abejas de su madre. Pero la desinhibida plática de Sango le ayudo a comprender un poco todo lo que había sucedido desde que había aparecido en el pozo. Se enterneció al comprobar los verdaderos sentimientos del lado youkai de Inuyasha, quien no solo no fue violento en ningún momento, sino que además se preocupó por cuidar de ella y su bienestar desde antes de marcarla. Pero al mismo tiempo se cabreó muchísimo de que Inuyasha le hubiera ocultado que algo tan importante le estaba ocurriendo. Comprendía que era difícil y bochornoso, pero ¡Ella tenía derecho a saber!

Cuando Inuyasha finalmente volvió acompañado de Shippo, ambos cargados de una cantidad alarmante de pescado, Kagome lo sentó tantas veces que hasta ella misma reconoció, tiempo después, que quizá se le había ido la mano. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el pobre hanyou estaba cubierto de tierra de pies a cabeza, pero a Kagome no le importó y se arrojó a sus brazos, para cubrir su rostro de besos.

- Nunca... jamás... vuelvas a ocultarme cosas de ti, Inuyasha -le reprendió, antes de seguirlo besando. El confundido hanyou alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada culpable de Sango y, al recordar los vastos conocimientos de la taijiya acerca del mundo youkai, no le costó mucho entender la situación- Te amo, muchísimo, pero eres un tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto!

Inuyasha sonrió, abrazando a Kagome por la cintura y girándola en el aire, antes de darle un dulce beso en la frente.

- Yo también te amo, tonta -dijo, contemplando sus ojos achocolatados brillantes de felicidad- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Aclaradas las dudas, los días que siguieron fueron como un sueño. Kagome se había mudado a la cabaña con Inuyasha, y desde que entró por primera vez, llevando en sus brazos sus ropas y su arco, se les había hecho muy difícil volver a salir, tan siquiera para comer. El pobre Shippo se había auto-exiliado de la casita del árbol para darles más privacidad a la pareja, temeroso de escuchar algo que pudiera traumatizarlo de por vida. Vamos, que suficiente era ya con el aroma extraño que despedían cada vez que se dignaban a bajar. Claro que ni el amor había hecho mella en el temperamento volátil de ambos compañeros, por lo que lo más normal era que Kagome apareciera de cuando en cuando echando chispas en la cabaña de Kaede-babaa, despotricando acerca de cierto estúpido hanyou, para que al cabo de unas horas los ánimos se calmaran y él volviera para llevarla en brazos de nuevo al Goshimboku. "Sin duda, ahora las reconciliaciones son mejores" pensó alguna vez Kagome, recordando sus peleas pasadas con una sonrisa.

Ese día en particular, Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha estaban en las cascadas, pasando un alegre momento familiar. Kagome se había sentado a la orilla del río, disfrutando de la sensación del agua fresca en sus pies, mientras que Inuyasha y Shippo hacían carreras en el agua. Ver a las dos personitas que más quería en el mundo divertirse tanto juntos era una escena entrañable para ella. De repente, sintió débilmente la presencia de un youkai, a pocos metros de distancia. Se volvió y se encontró con el anciano Myoga, arrastrando un gran fardo por el suelo. Inuyasha y Shippo también debieron de haberlo sentido, porque inmediatamente cesaron sus juegos para observar al recién llegado.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Le traje el encargo que me pidió! -dijo trabajosamente, su voz denotando cansancio.  
- ¡Qué bien! -exclamó con una sonrisa, antes de salir de un salto del agua para recoger la bolsa de tela- ¿Hubo problemas con los honorarios?  
- En absoluto, joven Inuyasha, colmillos tan poderosos como los suyos son de gran valor -contesto la pulga, inflando su pecho de admiración- Su señor padre estaría orgulloso de su fuerza, amo.  
- ¿Qué es eso Inuyasha? -preguntó Shippo, curioso, sacudiéndose el agua de la colita.  
- ¿Recuerdas la tela que me regalaste hace unos meses? -Shippo asintió, e Inuyasha extrajo de la bolsa lo que parecía un trozo de la tela verde pino- Decidí que tenías razón, y cuando Myoga volvió hace unas semanas le pedí que se la llevara al sastre que hizo mi ropa para confeccionar un atuendo nuevo.  
- ¡Es saya verde de la mejor calidad, Shippo! -exclamó la pulga- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?  
- La gané en un reto en mis entrenamientos -respondió el zorrito, orgulloso de sí mismo- Decían que era resistente como el diamante, y que se podía limpiar y regenerar por si sola a la luz del sol.  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Shippo-chan es muy fuerte, te felicito! -comentó Kagome con una sonrisa, quien finalmente se les había unido luego de haberse secado los pies. El kitsune miró sonriente a su madre, quien le acarició con cariño la cabeza- ¿Y para qué querías otro atuendo? Pensé que te gustaba el de rata de fuego.  
- No es para mí, tonta -replicó el hanyou, extendiendo el traje frente a Kagome- Es para ti.

Kagome esperaba encontrarse con ropas de miko, o un kimono tradicional, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al ver un conjunto de ropa muy similar a la que ella solía usar en casa. Era una falda verde corta a la cadera, un poco más larga que la de su uniforme escolar; dos camisetas blancas de tela sencilla, muy similar a la del kosode de Inuyasha, y una blusa de mangas cortas que se abrochaba sobre su pecho, del mismo material de la falda.

- Creí que no era posible hacer este tipo de ropa en ésta época -confesó maravillada, acariciando la suave tela de la falda que parecía brillar bajo el sol. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado  
- Pensé que estarías más cómoda con algo que te recordara a tu época -respondió, y extrajo del fardo otra prenda. Kagome lo reconoció inmediatamente como el vestido amarillo y la blusa azul con las que había atravesado el pozo. El estilo de ambos conjuntos era muy similar, con la diferencia de que el sastre había separado el nuevo vestido en camiseta y falda, y había acortado un poco el largo de la falda y la blusa, lo que le daría más libertad de movimiento. El cómo la pulga enclenque había logrado cargar con tanto peso era un completo misterio para ella- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Pruébatelo!

Kagome asintió y se llevó las prendas al bosque, donde, después de comprobar mil veces que nadie la veía, se quitó sus ropas de miko shinto y se ajustó su nuevo conjunto. La tela era suave y fresca, pero le sorprendió encontrar que la blusa y la falda verdes eran mucho más pesadas de lo que se veía a simple vista. Finalmente, se abrochó la blusa y volvió al río, donde Inuyasha y los demás la esperaban. Se dio la vuelta para que pudieran observarla, y entre los comentarios de aprobación de Shippo y Myoga captó el destello especial en la mirada del hanyou al enfocar sus piernas desnudas. Se rio para sus adentros, pensando en que había más de una razón para que le hubiera regalado esa ropa.

- ¿No creen que es un poco descubierto? -preguntó, fingiendo inocencia- Así no me protegerá demasiado  
- ¡Oh, el amo Inuyasha ya pensó en eso, señorita Kagome! ¡Su seguridad es su principal preocupación! -"Si, claro" pensó sarcásticamente la muchacha, al comprobar que el hanyou aún no le quitaba el ojo de encima- Presione el broche de arriba, ¡Tiene un conjuro especial!

Kagome lo hizo, y tanto la blusa como la falda brillaron y se expandieron cubriendo por completo sus brazos, su abdomen, y, para decepción de Inuyasha, sus piernas. Las prendas eran ahora un hitoe de corte irregular, que en el frente le llegaba hasta las caderas, pero a los lados se extendía hasta la parte baja de sus muslos, y por detrás le llegaba hasta la mitad de las canillas, y una hakama amplia muy parecida a la de sus ropas de miko, con la obvia diferencia del color. Las nuevas piezas eran cálidas y acogedoras, y tan livianas como el viento. En cierto modo le recordaba mucho a las ropas de Hitomiko-sama. Se dio un par de vueltas para comprobar que podía moverse cómodamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta enteramente por esa tela verde.

- Esto la protegerá tan bien como las ropas de rata de fuego del amo Inuyasha -comentó Myoga, tomando un trozo de su manga- Es prácticamente impenetrable y muy ligera.  
- Muchas gracias, compañero -dijo con una sonrisa, y volvió a presionar el broche, ahora oculto entre los pliegues de tela del pecho. Las prendas se iluminaron nuevamente y volvieron a su forma original. Se acercó a Inuyasha y éste la envolvió en sus brazos para plantarle un beso cargado de fuego. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kagome le acarició el rostro- Te amo.  
- Y yo a ti -respondió el hanyou con una sonrisa, antes de volver a capturar sus labios.

En ese mismo momento, en la aldea, un remolino de viento se acercaba a toda velocidad a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, justo al tiempo que Miroku y Sango salían de ella con las hierbas para el resfriado de Naoko.

- Son un poco amargas, pero eso le enseñara a no salir cuando... Koga -se interrumpió Miroku cuando el remolino se desvaneció, dejando al ookami en su lugar. El youkai sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlos.  
- Escuché que Kagome había vuelto y vine a reclamarla como mi hembra -dijo, sin rodeos. El monje y su esposa intercambiaron sendas miradas de preocupación  
- Pensé que finalmente te habías comprometido con Ayame -repuso Sango, ligeramente nerviosa.  
- Decidimos esperar hasta el equinoccio para hacerlo oficial, es cuando la marca es más poderosa. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que ir a su aldea por una complicación y no pudo llegar a tiempo -respondió, sin rastro de tristeza o arrepentimiento en su voz- En lugar de ella, me llegó la noticia de que la gran miko que había destruido a Naraku había vuelto a su aldea. Creo que es el destino -suspiró con aire soñador - Así que rompí nuestro compromiso y vine tan rápido como pude. -El viento cambió y fue entonces cuando captó la esencia floral de Kagome, mezclada con la peste a perro de Inuyasha. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero su sonrisa no desapareció- Así que está con esa bestia. Bueno, eso no será por mucho.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera intervenir, Koga desapareció de nuevo en dirección al bosque.

- Esto es muy malo -murmuró Sango, mordiéndose el labio. Miroku asintió.  
- Hay que ir tras ellos, quizás nos necesiten -dijo, y ambos partieron siguiendo el rastro del youkai.

**_..._**

_Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo por hoy. Ahora que lo han leído, cabe mencionar que la nueva ropa que yo imagino sí es más o menos como la que de verdad usa Kagome en el último capítulo del manga y del Kanketsu-Hen, pero con las mangas del saco cortas y las obvias correcciones de color. Aunque ya el imaginar es libertad creativa de cada quien, y los dejo que se hagan a la imagen que más les guste. Aclarado este punto, a lo que nos importa, ¡Los comentarios!_

_Antes que nada, agradecerle a todas por el buen recibimiento que tuvo mi primer intento de lemon. ¡A la mierda la universidad! ¡Voy a ser escritora porno!_

**_MAYA TAISHO: _**_¡Gracias por comentar! Me agrada saber cuando tengo lectoras nuevas. ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!_

**_Valesan: _**_Si, la verdad es el primero, pero había leido muchos, muchos, muchísimos más antes, de todos los colores, olores y sabores. Lo siento por lo de la aspirina y la ducha fría, ¿Has pensado en echarte novio? ¡Eso también ayuda! Si, a mi también me gusta mucho mi youkai protector, siempre me ha enternecido la imagen mental de Inuyasha como un perrito guardian, y de hecho creo que alguna vez leí un fic en el que de verdad se convierte en un perrito, y es muy gracioso pero tambien muy dulce. Y no te preocupes por la reacción del híbrido, ya ves que, como para variar, esta ves SI se acuerda de que pasó. O más o menos._

_**Sakata-2: **Parece que a nuestro Inu no es al único al que le conviene seguir instintos xD Gracias, fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos y realmente para mi fue un gran esfuerzo poder poner en palabras el lemon, porque hasta imaginándomelo me lo salto. Me considero muy liberal, pero a veces la cabeza me juega sucio y me convierto en una maldita santurrona al más puro estilo Hinata. No te acostumbres a que actualice rápido, simplemente lo hago cada vez que las ideas fluyen con libertad. Y en cuanto al largo del fic... bueno, la verdad no lo se, tengo una idea general de qué haré, pero el final no va muy claro en mi cabeza. Una cosa si puedo decirte, estará entre los 10 y 20 capítulos. Definitivamente más de 10, pero ni por la madre más de 20. Esto lo hago porque yo, como lectora, prefiero leer fics ya finalizados, y el número de capítulos es un argumento de peso a la hora de decidir si lo leo o no, porque una vez que empiece ¡Hasta que acabe no lo suelto! _

**_BLAKC-DEATH: _**_Sin ánimo de ofenderte chica, pero se escribe "Black". Lo siento, soy de esas que parten de la risa con las propagandas de OpenEnglish. Aquí tienes tu conti, y la reacción del querido Inuyasha ¡Ojalá te guste! _

**_Guest3: _**_Primera vez que bautizo a una lectora xD. Pues si, tu argumento es totalmente válido y es una de las razones por las que siempre odio y odiaré a Kikyo, y es que el amor de Inu era unidireccional y eso era algo que verdaderamente me sacaba la piedra. Justifico a Inuyasha, el pobre pendejo enamorado, pero no a esa estúpida muñeca de barro y mi opinión hacia ella muy bien la expresó el alma de Kagome. Con respecto a la marca, desearía saber con certeza quién se lo inventó para mandarle una gran torta que diga GRACIAS en letras rosadas fosforecentes, pero la verdad es que simplemente lo he leído de muchos fics con muchas variaciones y es un detalle que disfruto mucho, por eso decidí ponerlo bajo mis propias reglas. Eso sí, estoy segura de que no aparece en ningún lugar del anime/manga, es puramente libertad creativa del escritor. Pregunta lo que quieras, tiempo es el que hay y disfruto respondiendo. Gracias por valorar el fic, realmente lo aprecio. Y me encanta responder reviews, soy muy creyente del "haz a otros lo que quisieras que te hicieran a tí", y si algo amaba era que respondieran mis comentarios. Habia una escritora en particular con la que trabe amistad, a pesar de vivir en continentes diferentes, porque siempre respondía cada review mío y yo a los de ella. Pienso que es la magia del internet, conectar personas que viven a miles de kilómetros de distancia por una pasión en común.  
_

**_Serena Tsukino Chiba:_**_Sabía que te gustaría, siento que seguíamos la misma línea de pensamiento. Lo que me hace pensar que quizas nos atraigan el mismo tipo de hombres: bestias salvajes por fuera, pero mas tiernos que un osito por dentro. Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, de seguro habrá más de donde vino ese, solo que no tengo muy claro donde o cuando. Y no mueras por favor, te valoro como lectora xD_

**_Sofía-1550: _**_Pues no esperes más princesa, ¡Tu capítulo está aquí! A mi también me gusta mucho mi Inu tierno. ¡Gracias por comentar! _

**_Takarai: _**_He escuchado tu súplica de piedad y te perdonaré la vida. Eso y las mamás me asustan. ¡Por Dios! ¿Te imaginas lo que me haría la mujer si supiera que estoy corrompiendo a su tierna e inocente hija? ¡No creo que quede lo suficiente de mí para enterrar! Gracias, me encanta que a todos les haya gustado el lemon, lo hice a mi gusto y al parecer ¡Mi gusto pega! xD Habrá más, de eso estoy segura, pero mientras tanto, paciencia para la araña. Y no es que los lectores pidan algo suave, la mayoría babeaban por algo de lemon fresco, es simplemente el hecho de que entiendo cuando alguien viene a leerme, a riesgo de traumarse, por el simple hecho de que mi historia la atrapó. No se, es especial y bonito, el lemon no es para todo el mundo, (Solo para cerebros retorcidos y enfermos como los nuestros xD) Y aunque quizas esté como Davivienda, en el lugar equivocado, quería tener el detalle con la chiquitina y otras personas como ella n.n Trabajaré para que la inspiración no se encuentre con la ventana, en cuanto se conozcan estoy perdida porque de seguro se van a unir para mandarme a la mierda. Y coincido con esa escritora, ver Inuyasha de nuevo sirve, pero verla completa fue una labor que el año pasado me costó casi un mes y las notas del semestre. Por eso veo capítulos sueltos cuando necesito algo en específico, aunque imaginar bajo el agua caliente de la ducha me funciona muy bien. Y también hace que se suban los recibos. Finalmente, mi cerebro no sangra. Solo cerebra y alucina xD ¡Hasta la otra!  
_

**_Roco:_**_Por tu nombre infiero que eres un chico (Si me equivoco, no te ofendas. Si no es así, ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Eres el primer lector masculino que tengo el placer de conocer!) Y por tu manera de escribir deduzco que o eres una persona madura... o que lo pasaste por word antes de ponerlo. En todo caso, si las primeras dos son correctas me siento muy honrada de haberte gustado, porque significa que este fic llega también a otro tipo de público, no solo a las fans enamoradas obsesas de lemon, entre las que me cuento, que habitualmente leemos estos fics. Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por comentar._

_**Erya-sama:** No tienes que darme las gracias, complacer a las personas es algo que me gusta hacer siempre que esté en la medida de mis posibilidades. No me malentiendas, eso no quiere decir que voy a limitarme a escribir lo que los otros esperarian de mi, porque soy una escritora que valora sus ideas y soy de las que piensa que si no te gusta lo que lees, puedes largarte por donde viniste que nadie te esta obligando. Pero cosas como esa, que no van en contra de mis ideas y que se limitan simplemente a tener un gesto amable por las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribes, son en realidad faciles de hacer y me hacen feliz. Y sobre todo que son cosas que tambien me gustan a mi, el amor profundo, la ternura del trato, aspectos muy sentimentales de la narración que la hacen más dulce y agradable. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, eres una persona muy dulce y me alegra haberte conocido. Ojala la vida te trate muy bien. :)_

_Muy bien, chicos, hasta aquí fue todo. Prepárense para los problemas, y mas vale que teman (estuve tentada a meter esa frase en el capítulo y me arrepentí en el último segundo, pero igual la pongo porque es apenas la propia para la situación) Nos veremos la proxima vez, mientras tanto que no los atrape la policia ¡Chau chau!_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Muy bien, chicos, llegamos al punto cumbre de la historia (por ahora) que alimentó mis fantasías durante meses y fue lo que me motivó a escribir esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hacía en las largas horas de clases aburridas en las que me dedicaba a divagar. Tiene acción, romance, diversión, es bajo en calorías y no contiene grasas trans. Como pueden ver, era mucho para pegarlo junto al capítulo pasado. Además, como decian los romanos, ¡Divide y Reinarás! Nada más que decir, ¡Hora de leer!_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

_**...**_

_**Capítulo 6: El duelo de honor y el despertar de la sangre.**_

- Siento la presencia de un youkai -dijo Kagome de repente, separándose de Inuyasha y mirando en dirección a la aldea- ¡Se acerca a gran velocidad!  
- Es ese idiota de Koga -replicó el hanyou, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- Kagome, cúbrete.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Si fuiste tú el que pidió este vestido! -respondió, enojada, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas- ¡Si pensabas que me veía como una cualquiera...!  
- ¡Cállate perra! ¡Solo quiero que te protejas! -la interrumpió con un grito y Kagome lo miró, asustada. Inuyasha estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre, esto no era un simple capricho. Ella asintió, y presionó el broche de su blusa para cubrirse entera con sus nuevo atuendo. Inuyasha asintió en aprobación, pero sin dejar de estar tenso. Ambos se volvieron de nuevo hacia el bosque, justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a un confiado Koga.  
- Mi hermosa Kagome, bienvenida de nuevo -saludó sonriente, antes de dirigir una mirada de desdén hacia el Inuyasha- Bestia -dijo despectivamente, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la miko- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busqué por todos lados luego de la batalla final!  
- ¡Já! ¡Por supuesto que te apareciste luego de que el maldito de Naraku dejo de fastidiar! ¡Lobo cobarde! -interrumpió Inuyasha, antes de que Kagome pudiera decir nada.  
- ¿Qué dijiste, perro asqueroso?  
- Lo que oíste, lob...-  
- Osuwari -pronunció Kagome, e Inuyasha cayó al suelo. En cuanto el conjuro terminó intentó levantarse.  
- ¡Oye, Kagome! ¿Cómo te...?  
- ¡Osuwari! -gritó ésta vez, e inevitablemente éste volvió a caer- ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!

Cuando estuvo segura de que el hanyou ya no podía hacerla quedar en vergüenza, se volvió de nuevo hacia Koga.

- Lo lamento, joven Koga, yo... volví a casa por un tiempo -explicó, y Koga le tomó de las manos.  
- Pues me alegro mucho de que finalmente haya vuelto a los brazos de este humilde servidor -dijo, haciéndola sonrojar- Sé que quizás no lo entiendas, pero para nosotros es el momento de tomar compañera y he venido por ti. Por favor, acepta ser mía.  
- Koga-kun, yo... -titubeó, intentando pensar en la mejor manera de decirle "¡No!" sin herir sus sentimientos. Pero Shippo parecía haber adquirido la indiscreción de su padre. Saltó entre ellos, separando sus manos.  
- ¡Kagome-okaasan ya tiene un compañero, lobo tonto! -gritó completamente indignado, e Inuyasha, finalmente levantándose del suelo, sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo- ¿Qué no lo ves?

Koga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Kagome esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Olfateó cuidadosamente y fue entonces cuando detectó la sutil diferencia en el aroma de Kagome. La miko siempre olía en mayor o menor medida como el hanyou, impregnada de su aroma al estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora esa esencia parecía provenir directamente de ella, como si hiciera parte de su aroma particular, anunciando a cualquiera con sus sentidos que la joven ya estaba comprometida con un youkai. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron por reflejo al cuello de la joven, y Kagome percibió en ellos de inmediato la decepción en cuanto posó la mirada en su marca. Se preparó a sí misma para tener que consolarlo y aliviar un poco su frustración.

De ninguna manera podría haberse preparado para lo que sucedió.

Los ojos de Koga se nublaron y el aroma de su rabia impregnó inmediatamente el olfato de Shippo e Inuyasha. El pequeño kitsune empujó a Kagome al suelo en el mismo instante en el que Koga extendió su mano para abofetearla. Con la fuerza del youkai sobre la delicada piel humana de la muchacha, fácilmente pudo haberle quebrado el cráneo. El niño se interpuso delante de su madre, cubriendo su rostro con su cuerpo, pero no hubo necesidad. Inuyasha, gruñendo de indignación, se lanzó hacia el ookami y le encajó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, arrojándolo al suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a intentar golpear a mi compañera?! -gritó Inuyasha, temblando de ira. Koga se levantó del suelo de un salto, su cuerpo también sacudiéndose de rencor.  
- ¡¿Cómo osaste a tocar a mi mujer?! -exclamó a su vez, antes de dirigir una mirada de intenso odio hacia Kagome, que aún seguía en shock- Y tú... ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que este sucio hanyou te tocara?! ¡Yo te lo habría dado todo, mujer estúpida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste...?! -se interrumpió, una idea sombría cruzando por su mente- Él te forzó, ¿No es así? ¡Ese imbécil te obligo a aceptarlo!  
- ¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo? ¿Por qué putas haría yo algo tan despreciable? -preguntó, sumamente indignado,  
- ¡Porque nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría aparearse con un engendro como tú! -escupió entre dientes, e Inuyasha cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus más profundas heridas salían a relucir ante esas palabras. Kagome vio a hanyou estremecerse y la oleada de enojo que la recorrió fue suficiente para hacerla salir de su pasmo- Pero descuida, mi amada Kagome, pronto te liberaré de esa horrorosa bestialidad.  
- ¡Óyeme bien! -se levantó Kagome, su cabreo subiendo a niveles estratosféricos- ¡No pienso permitir que te metas con mi compañero! ¡Él...!  
- ¡No te metas Kagome! -exclamó Inuyasha, aunque sus palabras lo habían reconfortado.  
- ¡Te desafío a un duelo de honor, Inuyasha! -gritó Koga- ¡No pienso permitir que mi mujer lleve tu asquerosa marca!  
- Lo tienes -aceptó, desenvainando a Tessaiga- Shippo, cuida de tu madre. No permitas que interfiera  
- Pero oyaji...  
- ¡Haz lo que te digo! -dijo, sus ojos dorados mirándolo duramente- ¡No pienso permitir que este idiota la lastime! ¡Ella no puede aceptar el duelo!

Shippo asintió y tiró de la mano de Kagome para llevarla lejos, al linde del bosque. En el campo, Koga rio con crueldad.

- ¡Como si Kagome fuera a aceptar el reto por ti, bestia! -se burló, ajustando a Gorashi en su mano y adoptando posición de pelea- Recuérdalo bestia, una hembra forzada nunca interviene para ayudar a su compañero. Kagome estará feliz cuando haya terminado contigo.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar, Koga se lanzó hacia el con sus garras sagradas, obligándolo a usar su espada para defenderse, iniciando el combate. Kagome y Shippo contemplaban la pelea de hito en hito, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecieron Miroku y Sango, jadeantes por la carrera.

- ¡Tienen que detenerse! ¡Se van a matar! -exclamó Kagome horrorizada, haciendo ademán de acercarse. Shippo la detuvo con una fuerza que la joven no sabía que él tenía.  
- ¡No, Kagome, esto es serio! ¡Si te metes Koga luchará contigo también! -dijo el pequeño kitsune- ¡Es un duelo de honor! ¡Él podría matarte también por accidente!  
- ¿Un duelo de honor? -preguntó Sango, observando a los peleadores- Pero no debería ser, Kagome acepto la marca, ella ama a Inuyasha  
- ¡¿Quiere alguien decirme que diablos en un duelo de honor?! -explotó Kagome- ¡¿Y cómo así que matarme también?!  
- Un duelo de honor es para proteger a los youkai débiles de una marca no deseada, principalmente a las hembras -explicó Myoga, saltando desde el hombro de Shippo. Madre e hijo contuvieron un suspiro de exasperación, ¡Ya se les hacía raro que no apareciera por ningún lado esa pulga cobarde!- Si otro aspirante a compañero aparece puede retarlo a un combate a muerte para arrebatarle la marca. Naturalmente, el vencedor se queda con la hembra.  
- ¡¿Combate a muerte?! ¡Inuyasha no puede morir! -tironeó de su brazo para soltarse, pero Shippo afianzó su agarre en torno a ella.  
- ¡Que no, Kagome, no puedes intervenir, ni siquiera traes tu arco! ¡Estarías indefensa allí y sólo serías una carga para Inuyasha! -Kagome dejó de intentar zafarse, y se dejó caer en el suelo. Ella no podía defender a Inuyasha ni pelear a su lado ésta vez- Inuyasha es muy fuerte, de seguro ganará.  
- ¿Y no existe otra salida? ¿Koga tiene que morir? -preguntó titubeante. Koga era su amigo y no quería que falleciera. Pero la muerte de Inuyasha estaba fuera de toda discusión.  
- El joven Koga puede retirar el reto en cualquier momento, y aceptar su derrota -dijo la pulga- Pero todos sabemos que eso no sucederá. Solo el amo Inuyasha podría intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Koga no escuchará razones de él.  
- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras ellos dos se matan?! -exclamó Kagome furiosa y al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¿Qué nadie puede hacer nada?!  
- No podemos interferir -negó Sango con tristeza. Solo la compañera podía intervenir en un reto de honor, pero para el cuerpo débil de Kagome eso significaría la muerte.- Si lo hacemos, Inuyasha perderá el reto automáticamente. Y ya no podrás volver a verlo.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Inuyasha pelear con valentía, imaginando cómo sería su vida sin él. No podría soportarlo. Sollozó, sintiéndose impotente y Miroku la abrazó compasivamente.

- Sólo nos resta rezar, Kagome-sama, y confiar en que Inuyasha podrá afontar esta dura prueba -dijo, y Kagome se apoyó en su hombro, buscando consuelo. Por largos minutos, el grupo contempló como esos dos luchaban como nunca antes, dos oponentes dignos, dos rivales igualmente poderosos. Al cabo de un rato, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, aunque ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Los contendientes tardaban más en levantarse o responder los ataques. Cada vez que Inuyasha caía ellos contenían el aliento en grupo, temiendo que quizás el siguiente golpe fuera el final. Pero Inuyasha era tenaz y no se rendiría con facilidad. A cada caída se levantaba con brío, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe al ookami. Hasta que en uno de esos golpes, Inuyasha soltó a Tessaiga. Sus amigos y compañera observaron con horror, como Koga, en un rápido movimiento de sus manos, le arrebataba también la funda de la espada, soportando el dolor del rechazo de su barrera, para luego asestar un golpe certero con sus garras. Inuyasha recorrió varios metros arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que finalmente su cabeza golpeó contra las rocas de la cascada. Un charco de sangre se formó alrededor de su cabeza, y Kagome gritó de dolor, temiendo lo peor.  
- Sé que aún no estás muerto, bestia -dijo el youkai despectivamente, acercándose lentamente al hanyou- Tu asqueroso corazón todavía late. Pero disfrutaré descuartizándote lentamente mientras sigues inconsciente  
- ¡Nooooo! -profirió Kagome, en uno de esos gritos que te helaban la sangre de las venas. Se revolvió con fuerza, y tuvieron que sujetarla entre todos para que no se metiera- ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Koga-kun, se lo suplico, por favor no lo haga!  
- Solo espera un poco, adorada princesa -la ignoró el ookami, con una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos. Parecía haber perdido por completo la razón- Esto terminará muy pronto.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, totalmente enloquecido. Entonces el cuerpo de Inuyasha palpitó. Y, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, el de Kagome también. Un nuevo latido. El cabello de Inuyasha se revolvió en la tierra y sus garras crecieron enterrándose en el pasto, mientras que el profería un gruñido fiero, aún inconsciente. El cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció bruscamente, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras que su mirada se nublaba. Un gruñido bajo le salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y en sus pensamientos una sola idea se quedó fija. Su compañero estaba en peligro de morir.

- No -susurró con voz ronca. Y entonces sucedió.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. En un momento Kagome estaba encogida sobre sí misma, inmovilizada entre el abrazo de sus amigos, y al siguiente estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de Inuyasha. El flequillo de cabello negro le cubría los ojos y cada uno de sus músculos estaba en tensión. Tenía las piernas separadas y ligeramente flexionadas, la cabeza baja, y los brazos tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo con sus manos cerradas en puños. Una postura sutil que Shippo reconoció como de ataque.

- No permitiré... ¡Que lo vuelvas a tocar! -dijo con un matiz salvaje en su voz, levantando la mirada. Sus ojos, antes achocolatados, eran ahora de una pálida tonalidad verde clara, bordeada de un intenso color rojo sangre. A cada lado de sus mejillas se formaron dos características franjas moradas y a través de su boca entreabierta se podía percibir el brillo de unos colmillos. Un latido más en ambos cuerpos y el cabello de Kagome se tiñó entero de rubio claro, tan claro que lindaba con el blanco, y de la parte trasera de su flequillo se asomaron dos pequeñas orejitas, como si siempre hubieran estado allí, plegadas, esperando el momento para extenderse. La expresión fiera de su rostro lo decía todo: estaba aquí para matar.

Bueno, si a cada uno de los presentes les hubieras dado con una porra en la cabeza, probablemente no hubieran quedado más noqueados que con lo que acababan de ver. La dulce y pura miko con los más grandes poderes espirituales que jamás hubieran visto se había transformado en frente de sus ojos en una youkai de sangre fría, cuyos instintos asesinos la rodeaban como un aura. Shippo cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Sango se tambaleó sobre sus pies, apoyándose de Miroku para no desmayarse. El único que conservaba la calma, contra todos los pronósticos, era el anciano Myoga.

- Fascinante. Nunca, en todos mis años, creí que viviría para ver algo semejante -dijo, acariciando con suavidad la línea de su mentón- Kuroi Hikari. ¡Qué lazo tan poderoso!  
- ¿De qué... estás hablando...? -logró preguntar el monje, el primero en recuperar su voz.  
- Su excelencia, ¿Acaso no percibe las energías que despide el cuerpo de Kagome-sama? -Miroku observó de nuevo a la criatura frente a él, y entonces entendió a qué se refería la vieja pulga. El reiki de Kagome brillaba con intensidad, como era habitual, pero se encontraba cubierto por entero por un youki muy fuerte que también parecía provenir de su persona, como la cáscara envuelve a una fruta. Era algo que jamás había visto

De vuelta en el campo de batalla, Koga miraba con desagrado a Kagome.

- ¡Sal de ahí, Kagome, si no quieres que te destace también! -exclamó con fastidio. Dio un paso más hacia Inuyasha, y la chica gruñó en advertencia  
- No... te acerques... -mascullo pesadamente, preparándose para saltar. Una mano con garras se aferró de su hombro. En medio de la confusión, Inuyasha había despertado, y la miraba con una sonrisa sádica.  
- Apártate, perra. Esta presa es mía -le dijo, antes de mordisquear juguetonamente una de sus nuevas orejitas. La youkai se estremeció por completo, antes de sonreírle a su compañero.  
- Prométeme que me traerás su cabeza, y dejaré que lo acabes por mí -respondió, para completo shock de todos los presentes. A menos claro, de Inuyasha, que simplemente asintió sin dejar de sonreír.  
- Será un hermoso trofeo para la cabaña... Con un tapete de piel de lobo...  
- ¡Ya basta! -gritó Koga, totalmente fuera de sí. Que Kagome aceptara el reto era algo para lo que él no estaba preparado y lo enfurecía a sobremanera. Lanzó un nuevo ataque de sus garras a la desprevenida pareja; sin embargo, sus sentidos reaccionaron antes que ellos mismos. Sus orejas se estremecieron al percibir el sonido del rayo, y sus cuerpos se movieron tan rápido que apenas los ojos sensibilizados de Koga y Shippo pudieron verlo. Inuyasha saltó hacia atrás y cayó en cuclillas a unos veinte metros de distancia, mirando su oponente con una sonrisa de desafío. Mientras tanto, Kagome hizo una grácil voltereta en el aire para terminar agazapada en una saliente rocosa de la cascada, observando a Koga como una leona observa a un ciervo antes de atraparlo.  
- No deberías cabrear a mi perra, lobo sarnoso -expresó burlonamente, esquivando de nuevo otro de los ataques de Koga. Ahora se movía con mucha más velocidad- Bastante me ha costado que me deje a mí aniquilarte.  
- ¡Deja de llamarla así! -gritó, exasperado, intentando pegar golpe tras golpe- ¡Ella no es tuya!  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? -dijo una voz peligrosamente detrás de él. Kagome había saltado de la roca y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, lista para atacar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la youkai lanzó dos patadas en el aire, formando con su pie dos perfectos arcos que se iluminaron como cuchillas antes de dirigirse hacia Koga. Miroku percibió esa inusual mezcla de energías espirituales y demoniacas rodando el haz luminoso, antes de que impactaran contra el ookami. A diferencia de las Sankon Tesso de Inuyasha, que no hicieron más que unos cuantos rasguños en la dura piel del youkai, estos golpes trazaron sendas quemaduras profundas en los brazos y piernas de Koga, que le ampollaron la piel y la dejaron en carne viva. El ookami gimió de dolor, cayendo indefenso en el pasto, mientras que Inuyasha reía exultante.  
- Te lo advertí -dijo con suavidad, antes atrapar a Kagome en un abrazo pasional, presionando su dura erección contra el trasero de la muchacha- Hmm, me excitas compañera, me encanta verte así, peligrosa, letal...  
- ¡Inu-yasha! -gimió entrecortadamente al sentir la lengua del youkai acariciar con suavidad la marca. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el linde del bosque, donde Miroku y Sango parecían haber reaccionado lo suficiente como para esconder la cabeza de Shippo entre la estola púrpura del monje- E-el c-cachorro...  
- Cierto -admitió, separándose de su hembra- acabemos con esto primero.

Ambos youkai se acercaron al cuerpo tembloroso y jadeante de Koga. Un destello de piedad brilló en la mente de Kagome, que puso uno de sus pies descalzos sobre el cuello de su caído adversario.

- Has perdido lobo. Te daré una última oportunidad. Acepta tu derrota y seguirás con vida- Koga la miro desde el suelo, su orgullo había sido apaleado hasta lo más profundo. Sus labios temblaron, rehusándose a pronunciar su rendición, y Kagome apretó el agarre de su pie, más que dispuesta a lanzar el golpe final que decapitaría al ookami- Vamos, bestia, que no tengo todo el día.  
- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! -admitió, levantando dos manos temblorosas en señal de rendición. Luego, pronunció las palabras más difíciles que alguna vez hubiera dicho- Retiro el reto de honor, Inuyasha. Es evidente que Kagome es tu compañera legítima según nuestras leyes. Y no tengo ningún derecho a interponerme entre ambos.

El youkai asintió, y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde había caído la funda de su espada, para después recuperar a Tessaiga. Entre tanto, Kagome liberó a Koga, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Era un signo universal para los youkai de que la batalla había sido honorable, y que no se guardaban rencores al respecto. Koga aceptó la mano, reconociendo en Kagome una poderosa aliada.

En el momento en que Inuyasha recuperó a Tessaiga, la transformación de ambos youkai se desvaneció. Las marcas moradas de sus rostros desaparecieron, y sus ojos recobraron su color normal. Bueno, eso en el caso de los ambarinos de Inuyasha, los de Kagome se tornaron de un color verde avellana, en el límite entre el verde y el dorado. Kagome se tambaleó y cayó en cuanto recuperó la consciencia de sí misma, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada y débil. En menos de un segundo, Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban junto a ella.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Kagome, que tienes? ¿Te lastimaste, te duele algo? -llamó Inuyasha, loco de la preocupación. Sus peores temores se habían realizado, Kagome había intervenido en la pelea y había resultado herida.  
- Inuyasha -murmuró, luchando por enfocar el rostro del hanyou- No me... siento bien...  
- Sus energías se están mezclando. Esta inestable -expresó Miroku, percibiendo el reiki y youki de Kagome fluctuar, como si estuvieran peleando entre sí.  
- Hay que llevarla con la anciana Kaede, de seguro ella sabrá que hacer -sugirió Sango y los demás asintieron  
- Okaasan -llamó Shippo, sus ojitos cubiertos de lágrimas.  
- Shippo-chan... no te... preocupes... -dijo débilmente, intentando levantar su mano para acariciar la mejilla del cachorro. Se sentía cada vez peor- Yo... yo...

Kagome no pudo soportarlo más, el dolor y la debilidad fueron demasiado para ella. Todo se volvió negro y la miko se desvaneció en los brazos de Inuyasha.

_**...**_

_Saquen el desfibrilador, hay que resucitar algunos paros cardiacos. No mueran, fans, que la vida es bella, y hay mucho que hacer con ella. Para los que conseven sus corazones latiendo a ritmo normal, ¡Las respuestas a los reviews!  
_

**_Takarai-Arii: _**_Primero que nada, informarte de dos cosas. Uno, descubrí que fanfiction elimina toda palabra o frase que tenga puntos intermedios sin espacios entre las letras. Lo descubrí en un comentario pasado, cuando al hablar de OpenEnglish . com me borró la palabra porque lo puse pegado. Por eso tu nombre se borra de los fics. Segundo, que sepas que extorsioné pasivamente a todo el mundo por tu review (Igual, nadie se dará cuenta hasta hoy que salga el capítulo publicado) lo que significa que: a) te valoro y no podía pasar el capítulo sin tu opinión, y b) posiblemente se aparezcan lectores enfurecidos en tu casa a tirarte tomates. Quizas deberías mandarles a tu mamá también xD. Pero igual, no llores, y no eres una pésima lectora. Días ocupados tenemos todos. Mírame a mí, ¡Mañana viajo!. Hice aparecer a Koga pero como te habrás dado cuenta mi intención en ningún momento fue un triángulo amoroso. Bueno, sí una buena refriega con unos cuandos guarapazos bien dados, pero no más xD. Ojalá mi mamá se rindiera conmigo. Ni siquiera sabe que suelto tacos como camionero cabreado. Ni que decir de mi futura carrera como guionista de películas pornográficas cuando mande Medicina a la mierda (?). Y tranquilizate, desconecta tu cerebro y relájate, que yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que es tener una semana pesada en la U. Mis nuevos "mejores amigos": Guyton, Boron, Berne y Levi y Tresguerres (Todos libros de fisiología de pasta dura y calibre suficiente como para matar gamines en la calle) me torturarán el resto del fin de semana. Igual, mi corazón de escritora herida acepta tus disculpas. ¡Hasta la otra!  
_

**_Astron:_**_Me siento halagada por como elogias mi calidad literaria. Vamos, que me sacaste los colores. Sí, todos los elementos que mencionaste son parte de los adiciones que yo siempre quise hacerle a la serie original. Nuestra gran Rumiko creo una obra maestra fantástica, a la que no le cambiaría ni un pelo de su lugar, pero dejó grandes espacios abiertos a la imaginación de todos nosotros, para poder añadirle nuestros gustos sin romper su hilo. Me gusta empalmar su historia con la mía, hace las cosas más reales y factibles, y eso hace que disfrute más la lectura. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

**_Valesan: _**_¡Únete al club "Odiamos a Kikyo"! Población: todas las fans del mundo xD. Te traje tu capítulo y los problemas, pero oye, que uno de mis comentarios de fans pasado tenía mucha razón "No hay mal que por bien no venga" Saludos, ojalá te haya gustado.  
_

**_GuestGuestGuest: _**_Y que no quede duda de que eres un(a) Guest xD Si, habitualmente aparece Koga y prepárense para liarla parda. Y evidentemente aquí arriba ¡Se armó la gorda! Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te haya gustado.  
_

**_BLACK-DEATH: _**_¡Muy bien muchacho, ortografía corregida! Sorry por la travestida, pero es que estoy poco acostumbrada a que me lean chicos. Aquí tienes tu pelea, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar!  
_

**_Serena Tsukino Chiba: _**_Si, hay personas que definitivamente no aceptan un NO por respuesta, el mejor ejemplo el idiota copietas de Mike Newton. Pero este capítulo creo que fue una correcta arrastrada al ego, una paliza gratis por cortesía de Kagome. ¡Devuélvete con tu prometida, lobo sarnoso! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por comentar._

**_Sakata-2: _**_Tengo que confesarte que esta belleza de ser humano es material 100% orgullosamente colombiano. En mis tiempos libres no fumo marihuana, solo escribo fics, veo animes y colecciono gente muerta. ... . Bueno, quizá eso último habría sido mejor mantenerlo como un secreto. Aunque Johnny el esquizofrénico lo dice con mucha confianza... Bueno, él es él y yo soy yo, no hay que ser copialinera. Me gusta mucho que mis personajes sean sentimentales y expresivos, así suene un poco OCC cuando uno lo lee, pero la verdad es que es muy tierno ver a Inu-romántico. Y mi lado oscuro... Si Dark Vader no lo sacó, entonces no creo que nadie pueda derrotar a Hinata. Sus 64 golpes y su Byakugan son mucho mejores en mi cabeza. Aunque de vez en cuando saco a un Naruto imaginario para distraerla y es entonces cuando lo bueno fluye...  
_

**_JOAN:_**_Si, siempre he pensado que esos tres hacían una estupenda familia. Lo curioso es que esta vez celos no hubo por parte de Inuyasha... ¡Pero la batalla si fue monumental!_

_**Sofia-1550:** La verdad no lo creo pobre, Koga tiene a su Ayame, e Inuyasha sin Kagome es como Phineas sin Ferb. Siempre he querido que Kagome le de una buena patada en el culo, y al fin lo hice realidad._

**_Guest3:_**_Casualmente, añadí ese pedazo precisamente para sacarte una sonrisa. No te disculpes por leer las otras respuestas, es parte del fic en sí y ayuda a romper tensiones o momentos empalagosos, reirte un rato de las locuras que me saco de la cabeza. Mi ex-novio solía decir que lo interesante de estar conmigo es que nunca sabía con qué comentario le iba a salir. Recuerdo que una vez estabamos hablando por teléfono y le dije "Te quiero... pero no le digas a señor Buey (mi peluche, que no es un buey sino un alce). Señor Buey no puede saberlo. Shhhhh" así con voz de niña consentida. Fue hace como tres años y hasta el día que terminamos aún no lo había superado. ¡Mira que coincidencia lo de la canción! ¡Estamos conectadas! (Por favor no me vayas a echar chispas, que hacemos cortocircuito)._

**_Erya-sama: _**_Aww, princesa, me duele mucho saber que tienes problemas, pero ánimo ¿Si? Que esos pequeños demonios no opaquen esa sonrisa tan dulce y esa personalidad tan tierna tuyas. Me alegra saber que mis palabras te alegran un poco el corazón, y que sepas que en la distancia (No se en donde demonios vives, pero estoy segura de que es lejos) tienes una amiga con un abrazo para ti. Me encanta que te gusten mis capítulos tiernos, y aunque este no tiene tanta ternura, espero que también logre hacerte reir. Mis mejores energías desde aquí, vas a ver que pronto todo se soluciona.  
_

_Como soy muy mala, les comunico que hoy, 19 de marzo (A propósito, si están en Colombia o otro país que lo celebre: ¡Feliz día del hombre a todos mis lectores masculinos!) a las 11:55 de la mañana ya el capítulo está listo y los comentarios hechos hasta ahora han sido respondidos. Pero hasta que Takarai-Arii no se digne a comentar el capítulo pasado... ¡No hay capítulo para nadie! xDDDDD (-Muajajajaja, mi lado cruel se liberó... ¡Corran todos antes de que los mate!) Por lo demás, gracias por leer, y recuerden "5 verduras y frutas al día hay que comer, para fuerte y sano poder crecer" (Propaganda de Responsabilidad Civil no pagada - ¡Malditos amarretas, les hago publicidad y no me dan un peso!) Hasta la próxima, ¡Chau Chau!  
_

_P.D. Taka me explicó en su review el motivo de su tardanza. Lo leí hoy, 20 de marzo, a las 20:12 según mi reloj. Así que este capítulo solo se demoró un día xD Igual, preferí dejar tal cual la evidencia de mi extorsión (Muajaja, muajajajaja - efectos de sonido de risa por cortesía de Cerebro, del laboratorio de Dexter)._


	8. Capítulo 7

_Bueeeeeeno, tarde pero llega, al igual que la justicia ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic! De entrada me lavo las manos cual Poncio Pilato, ya les había advertido que cuando el bloqueo llega no hay Dios que lo mueva. Aunque en este caso no fue un bloqueo, sino una suma masiva de proyectos pendientes. Créanme, no es fácil escribir si al mismo tiempo estás intentando aprender japonés de forma autodidacta, así como a jugar Halo y Naruto en el Xbox, y lógicamente estudiando para los parciales, y por si fuera poco haciendo ejercicio para bajar de peso. A eso súmale un viaje de tres días a tu casa donde nadie conoce tu afición a la escritura, y tenemos una adolescente de 18 años agobiada sin tiempo ni pa' respirar. Sin embargo, tarde, temprano, día, noche, mañana, en dos años, pero este fic se continua y se termina. ¡He dicho!  
_

_Este es un capítulo... extraño. Y va camino a ser aún más extraño. No más comentrarios del director. ¡Hora de leer!_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon.  
_

**_..._**

_**Capítulo 7: Ese complicado equilibrio al filo de la navaja  
**_

Inuyasha entró en pánico en el momento en que Kagome perdió la consciencia. La tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola lo más delicadamente posible, llamando su nombre, pero la chica ya no parecía escucharlo. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón sonaban desacompasados en sus delicadas orejas y parecían debilitarse con cada segundo que pasaba. A su lado, Shippo lloraba silenciosamente. Miroku haló el brazo del hanyou y lo zarandeó, llamando su atención.

- ¡Ya basta, Inuyasha! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡Hay que llevarla con Kaede-babaa! -Inuyasha asintió y la cargó con cuidado en sus brazos, como si fuera de cristal y temiera que fuera a romperse. Se volvió hacia los demás  
- ¿Y ustedes?  
- Iremos detrás de ti, serás más rápido si vas sólo -dijo Sango y ante estas palabras el hanyou arrancó a correr hacia la aldea, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.  
- Ka-kagome... ¿Ella... estará bien? -preguntó Koga, apoyándose con dificultad en su espada para poder caminar*. Sango le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia.  
- ¡Me parece increíble que aún tengas la cara dura de preocuparte por ella! ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hermanita por tu culpa...! -la taijiya se dirigió furiosamente hacia el ookami con claras intenciones de rematarlo, pero Shippo la detuvo.  
- ¡No, Sango! ¡Okaasan ya lo perdonó! -dijo, recordando el momento en que ambos youkai se habían estrechado las manos- ¡Se enojará si lo matas!  
- Además, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le sucedió a la señorita Kagome -apuntó el monje, dirigiendo una mirada tranquilizadora a su esposa, quien desistió de sus intentos de asesinato. Sus ojos cafés aún destellaban de ira, pero se dio la vuelta, enfocándose hacia otra de sus preocupaciones  
- Myoga sabe -dijo, clavando su vista en la vieja pulga- Hace un momento dijiste algo de... luz... o algo...  
- Kuroi Hikari -repitió, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes- Es un antiguo mito entre los youkai. Decían que cada cierto tiempo nacía entre los suyos una criatura capaz de manejar en si misma energías puras y malignas. Sus poderes eran letales, ¡Nada más imagínenlo! La parte demoniaca es más que suficiente para acabar con un humano, y penetrar en la dura piel de un youkai, mientras que las energías espirituales purificaban a los youkai desde dentro -sus ojos se desviaron hacia las profundas quemaduras en el cuerpo de Koga, señal inequívoca de que el ookami había sido purificado por una fuerza espiritual impresionante- Eran guerreros temidos, codiciados por los señores feudales por sus magníficas habilidades asesinas, pero la mayoría no vivía mucho -sacudió la cabeza con pesar- los cachorros terminaban inclinándose hacia uno de los lados de su naturaleza, y este destruía al otro.  
- ¿Destruir? -la voz de Sango subió dos octavas debido al miedo- ¿Quieres decir... que Kagome morirá?  
- Eso no lo sé con certeza, jamás en mi vida había visto una Kuroi Hikari antes. Y mucho menos sabía que era una condición que se podía adquirir, pensaba que únicamente era algo innato -respondió con sinceridad- Pero la razón de su debilidad es clara, la señorita Kagome está intentando purificarse a sí misma. Y si eso pasa...

No necesitó terminar la frase. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Kagome bailoteaba en las mentes de todos los presentes. En menos de un segundo, Miroku, Shippo y Sango ya estaban de nuevo de camino a la aldea. Koga hizo ademán de seguirlos, pero el esfuerzo de correr fue más de lo que sus piernas debilitadas pudieron soportar, terminando dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

- Maldición -masculló, escupiendo tierra, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Si él no hubiera iniciado el maldito reto por sus estúpidos celos, quizá nada de esto habría pasado, y la vida de Kagome no correría peligro.

Las voces de Ginta y Hakaku le llegaron desde el sur, finalmente habían logrado encontrarlo. Y por la angustia que podía percibir en ellos, estaba seguro de que habían olido la esencia de su sangre. Se lo llevarían a la cueva de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces, y estaba muy débil como para resistirse

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera podré disculparme con Kagome!  
- Le sugiero que mejor se olvide de eso y se marche, joven Koga, lo más lejos que pueda -dijo la pulga fríamente, recogiendo con esfuerzo las ropas y zapatos que Kagome había dejado olvidados en el suelo, para llevarlos hacia la cabaña de Inuyasha- Si el alma de la señorita decide partir al más allá, la de Inuyasha la seguirá. Y no habrá ser vivo en el mundo capaz de contener la fuerza asesina de su manada.

Koga miró con pesar hacia la aldea, sintiendo las voces de sus compañeros acercarse cada vez más. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el anciano tenia razón. Y aunque la muerte en parte se le antojaba un justo castigo por su idiotez, esperar a que lo mataran era la salida del cobarde. Él tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos como un hombre de honor

- Adiós, Kagome-san -susurró con pesar, antes de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- ¡Por aquí, par de imbéciles!

Ya en la aldea, Inuyasha irrumpió bruscamente en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, que para su fortuna no había tenido que salir de la aldea el día de hoy. La vieja sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver al hanyou sosteniendo a una muchacha rubia en sus brazos, y su pasmo fue en aumento al comprobar que sus facciones correspondían a las de su joven aprendiz.

- Kaede-babaa, algo le ocurre a Kagome -dijo Inuyasha, su voz teñida con un matiz de histeria.  
- Rápido, tiéndela frente a mí -el hanyou depositó con suavidad el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera en el suelo, y antes de retirar sus manos de ella pudo percibir un destello negro entre sus cabellos. Mechones negro azulados se combinaban con los ahora rubios platinados, demostrando la inestabilidad de su transformación. Este detalle tampoco pasó desapercibido para la sacerdotisa, y un antiguo recuerdo se revolvió entre sus memorias. Sospechando lo que podría ocurrir, Kaede extendió los brazos sobre la muchacha, intentando percibir sus energías. La poderosa mezcla entre reiki y youki golpeo sus sentidos de miko, confirmando los temores de la mujer- Inuyasha, ¿Presumo que el youki que corre por las venas de Kagome te pertenece?  
- E-eso creo -tartamudeó, entre nervioso y confundido- ¿Pero... cómo...?  
- Inuyasha, tú ya bien deberías saber que en un pacto de sangre...  
- ¡¿Qué demo...?! ¿¡A que diablos vino ese comentario?! -un pacto de sangre era una antigua costumbre entre compañeros cuya finalidad era fortalecerse mutuamente. Ambos youkai se abrían heridas en las palmas y las estrechaban durante el apareamiento, combinando su sangre para compartir mutuamente sus poderes, uniendo sus youki. Sin embargo, esa era una práctica que el no concebía realizar con su adorada miko. Ensuciar a un ser tan puro como ella con su sucia sangre de hanyou le parecía despreciable- ¡Kagome y yo jamás hemos...! -un recuerdo velado llenó su mente. _Su hembra retorciéndose en éxtasis bajo su cuerpo, sus dientes clavándose profundamente en su cuello marcándola como suya. Una mordida tenaz en el ángulo de su clavícula, sobre su hombro. Una sensación de placer infinito expandiéndose por su cuerpo, un beso apasionado con sabor a sangre. A ella, a él, a ellos juntos, unidos en uno solo._ Se estremeció ante la intensidad del recuerdo, y finalmente susurró- Ella me mordió.  
- ¿Qué dices? -Inuyasha deslizó el haori y el kosode de uno de sus brazos, descubriendo su hombro izquierdo, exponiendo una marca redondeada de dientes, la única cicatriz que jamás se había grabado en su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de que había más de una manera de combinar sus esencias  
- La noche que la marqué, ¡Kagome me mordió! ¡Y tomó mi sangre cuando lo hizo!-sus garras se deslizaron a lo largo de la cicatriz en forma de medialuna, un recuerdo cariñoso para él, un remanente permanente del amor y la pasión de su perra- Nunca antes una herida me había dejado cicatriz, creímos que sus poderes espirituales no me habían dejado sanar por completo - Ahora entendía lo estúpido que había sido. No era una simple cicatriz, ¡Era una marca! ¡Kagome lo había marcado como él a ella! Un gratificante sentimiento de orgullo y amor se interpuso por un momento a la preocupación, hasta que sus ojos dorados volvieron a reparar en el estado crítico de su compañera- Pero eso fue hace casi un mes, ¿Por qué no había pasado nada hasta ahora?  
- Quiero que me cuentes con detalle todo lo que haya ocurrido el día de hoy -exigió Kaede, e Inuyasha empezó a relatarle con detalle todo lo que había sucedido desde la aparición de Myoga en el río, mientras que Kaede repasaba sus manos constantemente sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, intentando estabilizar sus energía.

Casi al final de la historia aparecieron Sango, Miroku y Shippo, sumamente preocupados.

- ¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó Sango, tomando asiento junto a Inuyasha, seguida por el resto.  
- Aún no despierta, pero su estado ya no es crítico. He logrado estabilizar de momento sus energías, pero esto solo será temporal. Necesitamos hacer un amuleto -explicó Kaede, retirándose finalmente del lado de Kagome para volverse hacia donde almacenaba sus hierbas medicinales- Su excelencia, necesitaré que Shippo y usted me traigan todo lo que pueda contener parte de las energías espirituales de Kagome. Sus ropas de miko shinto, su carcaj, sus flechas... Todo -ambos aludidos inclinaron la cabeza en asentimiento y salieron rápidamente de la casita. Luego, la anciana se volvió hacia Inuyasha con un pequeño cazo de plata- Inuyasha, necesitaré un poco de tu sangre.  
- ¿Qué es lo pasa, anciana? ¿Qué tiene Kagome? -preguntó, su nivel de estrés en aumento  
- Te lo explicaré en el proceso, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que actuar rápido -el hanyou asintió de mala gana, y con sus garras se hizo un corte en su brazo. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó lentamente al pequeño cazo, apenas una pequeña cantidad antes de que la herida cerrara de nuevo, pero la anciana sonrió con aprobación en señal de que era suficiente- Tu sangre, que había estado dormida hasta hoy, ha habitado en el cuerpo de Kagome desde el momento en que hicieron el pacto de sangre, fuera o no con intención -aclaró, al ver que Inuyasha planeaba interrumpirla. Entre tanto, mezclaba unas cuantas hierbas en el cazo que había puesto al fuego- Cuando tu sangre youkai despertó el día de hoy, también lo hizo la que corría por las venas de Kagome, predominando sobre sus poderes y conciencia humanos. Y ella también se transformó en youkai.  
- Por eso aceptó el reto -comprendió Sango, recordando la posición mortífera con la que la youkai se había interpuesto en la batalla- Actuó por instinto, defendió a su compañero.  
- Correcto. Pero cuando la sangre de Inuyasha fue sellada de nuevo, los poderes de miko de Kagome entraron en acción. Su youki que había sido despertado entró en conflicto con su reiki, atacándose mutuamente, y Kagome se debilitó -Kaede cerró los ojos y masculló entre dientes una oración. El cazo de plata brilló con una luz azulada sobre el fuego- El reiki y el youki son energías opuestas que difícilmente pueden convivir entre sí. El youki viene de la sangre, se hereda de los padres y salvo ciertos métodos especiales, como el caso de Kagome o de Naraku, no puede adquirirse a lo largo de la vida. Por el contrario, el reiki viene del alma, y se hereda en la reencarnación. Los monjes y sacerdotisas que nacen con él se convierten en personas de poderes espirituales extraordinarios, por el contrario, quienes carecen de él deben cultivarlo mediante la meditación y la oración, como el monje Miroku, o yo misma. Si ambas fuerzas provinieran del mismo medio, se neutralizarían entre sí, pero al representar partes diferentes de una persona, el cuerpo y el alma respectivamente, ambas fuerzas tienen una energía independiente que se confrontan entre sí dentro de su huésped. La persona colapsa ante este ataque, mientras su cuerpo y su alma se consumen mutuamente.  
- Entonces... Kagome... -musitó Sango, sintiendo como las palabras de la anciana hacían eco de las de la pulga Myoga. Inuyasha estaba pálido, aterrado.  
- No, no, niña, por fortuna conozco un remedio a esto. Lo aprendí hace 50 años, luego de la última primavera youkai, de la única persona que pensé que conocería con ésta condición. La sacerdotisa Tsukiomi -ambos jóvenes reaccionaron ante ese nombre, recordando su batalla pasada en contra de la alabarda Ken-Kon y su portador- El compañero de Tsukiomi, Hoshiomi, insistió en que hicieran un pacto de sangre para fortalecer a su compañera, con la esperanza de poder protegerla aun cuando no estuviera cerca. Lo que el pobre no sabía era que sus poderes y los de ella mezclados la dañarían más de lo que la ayudarían. Tsukiomi era una sacerdotisa poderosa y ampliamente preparada, y logró echar mano de sus años de entrenamiento para llegar hasta esta aldea consciente. La mujer sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no podía valerse de sus propios poderes para lograrlo -la anciana observó hacia el infinito, su mirada perdida en el recuerdo de la joven mujer, a punto de desmayarse, que llego a su hogar en brazos de un terrorífico youkai, llamando a voces a la sacerdotisa Kikyo- Buscaba a mi hermana. La fama de sus amplios poderes se había extendido por varias regiones, no así la noticia de su muerte. Tenía quince años y recién había completado mi entrenamiento como miko, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla en su lugar. Seguí al pie de la letra cada una de sus instrucciones, pero mis habilidades no eran tan experimentadas -sus mirada se ensombreció- Desearía haber podido hacer algo más por ella. Pudimos estabilizarla, pero el amuleto fue incompleto. Logró sobrevivir a costa de sus poderes espirituales, consumiéndolos progresivamente para equilibrar el youki de Hoshiomi.  
- Y cuando los agotó, su cuerpo colapso y murió -susurró en voz baja Sango, recordando la historia de Hoshiomi. La sacerdotisa lo sabía, y se había sacrificado a sí misma para salvar a su compañero del poder de la alabarda Ken-Kon  
- ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que eso le suceda a Kagome! -gritó Inuyasha, levantándose de repente- ¡Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer!  
- Y lo hay -aseveró Kaede, y en ese momento entraron Miroku y Shippo con las cosas de Kagome en brazos- La razón por la que el amuleto no funcionó la última vez fue porque no pudimos extraer la suficiente energía espiritual de las cosas de Tsukiomi para equilibrar el youki de Hoshiomi. Es complicado extraerla, ya que el alma es intangible, y a diferencia la sangre, que es material, no puede obtenerse directamente, sino por el débil rastro que ésta deja en las pertenencias de sus portadores -murmuró otra oración, con sus manos sobre los objetos que le acercaron, y estos también brillaron. Lamentó el no poder utilizar el arco del monte Azuza, evidentemente el que mayores energías guardaba, ya que tenía una energía propia que se mezclaba con el reiki de Kagome, y necesitaba la energía de la miko en estado puro- Pero el reiki nato de Kagome es mucho más fuerte que el de Tsukiomi, e Inuyasha es un hanyou, su youki está hecho para adaptarse a su sangre mixta, mucho más compatible con la humana de lo que jamás sería la de Hoshiomi. Quizá equilibrarlos resulte más sencillo.  
- Podría funcionar -musitó Inuyasha, sentándose de nuevo.  
- Confío en que lo hará -asintió Kaede, antes de dirigirse al monje Miroku- Su excelencia, voy a necesitar su ayuda. Necesitaré de toda la energía espiritual posible.  
- Por supuesto -accedió rápidamente Miroku, acomodándose junto a la anciana en posición de oración. Luego de unos minutos de tensión, una luz blanca salió de cada objeto, flotando en el aire para unirse en una sola. Las luces combinadas cambiaron de color con la velocidad de un caleidoscopio. Y, para asombro de todos, estallaron en miles de fragmentos de luz antes de desvanecerse.

Inuyasha miró esperanzado hacia Kagome, esperando que de un momento a otro ella abriera sus ojos y le sonriera. Pero los minutos pasaron y nada ocurrió. Entonces desvió su mirada hacia la anciana Kaede. La decepción palpable en sus facciones le heló el corazón.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! -preguntó, entrando en pánico de nuevo. Kaede negó con tristeza.  
- Tu youki es aún más fuerte que el de Hoshiomi -explicó, parecía desagradablemente sorprendida, como lo estaría alguien cuando le juegan una broma pesada- Aún con los poderes de Kagome, equilibrar sus fuerzas me resulta imposible. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por ella es lo que hice por Tsukiomi. Pero conoces los riesgos. Su vida estará condicionada a la duración de sus poderes. Ya no podrá usarlos nunca más, porque cada vez que lo haga su vida se acortará más.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó débilmente Shippo. Sus padres estaban vinculados. Si Kagome moría, Inuyasha lo haría con ella. Y Shippo volvería a estar solo.  
- Es difícil de decir. Unos 5, quizás 10 años -dijo con tristeza. 10 años. Un soplo en la vida de un youkai.  
- ¡No! -exclamó Inuyasha, su voz cargada de dolor. Se arrojó sobre Kagome y la abrazó, lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos ambarinos. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su fuerza, pero ahora esa misma fuerza la estaba matando- Perdóname compañera. No pude protegerte -sus mejillas húmedas se estrecharon contra su pecho, intentando retenerla a su lado- Kagome, te amo. Kagome, lo siento.

Sus amigos miraban con pena la triste escena, sin poder decir nada, cada cual llevando su propio dolor. Inuyasha sollozaba, abrazando a Kagome como si su vida dependiera de ella. Finalmente se separó. Tenían que hacerlo. Incluso 10 años eran mejor que perderla ahora, sin poder escuchar su voz una vez más. Sn poder ver su sonrisa, sus ojos cálidos o su expresión cariñosa una última vez. Miró fijamente su pacífica expresión, que casi parecía dormida, antes de tomar una de sus manos y ponerla sobre su corazón, estrechándola entre las suyas.

- Te amo Kagome -repitió, y la perla en su pecho brillo. Un momento, ¡La perla! Arrancó el cordel que la mantenía unida a su collar de cuentas, y la pequeña perla brilló con esa luz azulada que la caracterizaba. Las palabras de Kikyo resonaron desde lo más profundo en el cajón de sus recuerdos: _Dentro de esa perla van a estar las almas de Kagome. Esas almas no me pertenecen._ La esfera pulsó sutilmente, como respondiendo a sus pensamiento- El reiki viene del alma... -susurró para sí mismo, antes de volverse hacia Kaede- Use esto -dijo con decisión, tendiéndole la diminuta perla. Miroku y Kaede de inmediato percibieron la potente energía espiritual que emanaba de la joya.  
- ¿Qué es eso, Inuyasha? –preguntó Kaede, el reiki que provenía de la esfera era idéntico al de Kagome.  
- Sus almas -la miko abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero de inmediato tomó la perla para reemplazar las ropas. Le indicó al monje que cerrara los ojos, concentrando su energía espiritual en ella, y pronunció las oraciones de nuevo, cruzando los dedos.

"Por todos los dioses, que esto resulte" rogó la anciana internamente, mirando el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha con conmiseración.

Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. Tal y como la última vez, dos esferas de luz salieron de ambos objetos. Pero, a diferencia de la última vez, las luces se mantuvieron estáticas en el aire, sin alterar sus posiciones. Entonces, la luz proveniente de la joya se expandió, haciéndose cada vez más grande y alargada, adoptando la figura de una silueta. Entonces estalló en mil fragmentos de luz, y en su lugar, una mujer incorpórea se manifestó. Su cabello era largo y negro, su tez lucía ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos verde oscuro escaneaban por completo la habitación. Vestía unas ropas extrañas que nadie jamás había visto, aunque guardaban cierta semejanza con las ropas de los monjes budistas. La mujer centro su vista en la muchacha que descansaba en el suelo y sonrió con ternura. Se inclinó hacia ella, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla aun húmeda por las lágrimas de Inuyasha, como una madre consintiendo a su hijo.

- ¡Ánimo! ¡Ya falta poco! -dijo, su voz dulce y aniñada muy similar a la de Kagome.  
- ¿Quién... eres? -preguntó Inuyasha, titubeante. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente sin saber muy bien por qué. Estaba seguro de no haber visto a esa mujer en su vida, pero su rostro le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Ella rio, una risa divertida, alegre explosiva que removió imágenes inconexas en su memoria. Imágenes que el juraba jamás haber vivido. Aún en el fuego, la vasija de plata vibró como si tuviera vida propia.  
- Típico de ti, dragón tonto -negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. El corazón de Inuyasha se saltó un latido, el apodo cariñoso era algo que ya había oído antes- ¿Apenas 5.000 años y ya me has olvidado, Zathoru?

_Zathoru._ El sonido de ese nombre tuvo el efecto de un rayo sobre el confundido Inuyasha, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo. El cazo de plata vibró de nuevo, derramándose, mientras que la sangre se mezclaba con la luz brillante que aún permanecía suspendida en el aire. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, el líquido y la luz se unieron formando una amplia columna de humo rojizo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Yangchen.**_**_**

**_..._**

_***** Es la primera vez que veo a Koga usar su espada en todo el anime/manga. Y es de bastón, en medio de mi fic. Que herramienta tan menospreciada.  
** Sí, use nombres de Avatar, concretamente del cómic "La Brecha". Supérenlo.  
_

_Bueno, muchachos, ha llegado el momento más feliz del día. ¡Los comentarios!_

**_Astron: _**_Creo que has sufrido un poco, pero ¡Oye! ¡Ya hay capítulo! Quiza ese nudo baje un poco con esta continuación. Quizás se haga mas grande. Quizas se planeteen miles de preguntas sin respuesta. Quiza solo una... ¿Cuando habra continuación? xD Pero bueno, me alegra que disfrutes mi manera de escribir, después de todo, es una de las razones por las que escribo: Enredar a otros en mi imaginación valiéndome de mis palabras.  
_

_**Rinuu: **Me sentí en la obligación moral de incluir a Ayame, porque quiero hacerle el mínimo de cambios a la historia original de Rumiko, y al final tanto del Kanketsu-Hen como del manga los muestran a ellos dos juntos. Hasta donde ella llegó se lo respeto, sólo añadí algunas cosillas de más.  
_

_**Black-Death:** Si, amé esa paliza, me gustan los personajes femeninos fuertes y por eso en Naruto me fascina jugar con Tsunade y Sakura, para matar a todo el mundo a punta de puñetazos. Algún día aprendere a cascar así a la gente...  
_

_**Guess:** Por un momento quise arriesgarme a aventurar de quien era el comentario misterioso de procedencia desconocida, pero desistí al ver demasiados follow luego del comentario. Lo siento chica, la proxima si irá con tu hermoso nombre en una preciosa cursiva con negrita xD. Gracias, me agrada que sea intenso porque despertar emociones es algo que pocos fics logran y que me encanta sentir. Ese momento de demonios... bueno, tienes razón, el pobre Shippo estaba mal parado como casi siempre. Pero oye, si a mi me fascina ver a Inuyasha todo peligroso luchando, no pude evitar pensar que a él también le gustaría ver a su Kagome así xD_

_**Erya-sama:** ¿Qué comes que adivinas cariño? En un comienzo pensaba hacer esa parte pegada, pero hay una historia intermedia que me encantaría añadir, y para eso DEBO cortar el capítulo aquí. Lo de la sonrisa y la actitud... mujer, eso es lo que destilan tus palabras, no me es dificil imaginarme a una personita muy especial al otro lado del computador. Y si no te lo han dicho ¡Demanda! xD No te preocupes por mi novio, el tiempo me ha dado la razón, se que hice lo correcto y me siento bien con eso. Si no me he deprimido ahora, dudo que lo haga luego. Y si lo hago, no dudaré en seguir tu consejo. ¡Nos vemos!_

_**Candy667:** Querida nueva fan, el tuyo es un halago poderoso, considerando que soy fan de Lady Sakura Lee y yo personalmente reconozco su gran calidad. Gracias, de verdad, me has tocado tía._

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** De alguna manera me imaginaba que esas pequeñas dos frases de ese momento privado serían tus favoritas. Brujería, supongo. Y gracias, como dije más arriba, adoré que Kagome le partiera su mandarina en gajos. Casi casi hago que Sango lo remate, pero el angelito Shippo se apareció en mi hombro y me dijo "Saorise, se buena niña, y Santa te traera regalos". Así que no lo hice._

_**Sofia-1550**: Había leído algo muy similar en otro fic, y cuando lo hice recordé que Koga era el jefe de los lobos que habían acabado con la aldea de Rin por el puro placer de matar. A muchas de nosotras se nos olvida que en el fondo es un youkai algo cruel a pesar de su buen corazón, ya que con Kagome siempre es cortés y caballeroso, y bueno, me pareció un buen momento para sacar esa personalidad a la luz. Los celos combinados con la rabia y ¡Pum! ¡El asesino desalmado ha vuelto!_

_**Takarai-Arii:** Por un momento me sentí como Shia, cuando tiró una piedrita con el bastó y logró calamidades sin proponerselo, para alegría de Nya (para más información, consultar Pita Ten) Bueno, al final va a resultar que también soy una demonio de buenos sentimientos. xD Misterio resuelto, chicos, vayamos a la máquina del misterio por Scooby-galletas. No deberías sonrojarte porque dije la sana y pura verdad, y uno solo se sonroja con verdades si son de tipo sexual. Anda, que no me estoy metiendo con el tamaño de tus tetas o algo así. Y espero que para cuando leas esto aún sigas con vida. Que la sangre no llegue al río, o bueno, en tu caso el jugo de los tomates. Coincidimos en la personalidad de Koga. Ya ves, solo hace falta un buen canalizador para dejar salir a un lunático, como el bueno de Harvey Dent cuando se transformo en Dos Caras (esa es más fácil: ¡Batman!). Y bueno, si, en realidad va a terminar siendo hanyou, pero hablando en favor de la liberación femenina ¡Que viva la igualdad de hombres y mujeres! ¡Que si Inuyasha se transforma en youkai, que también Kagome lo haga! ¡Pero que nuestros novios nos sigan trayendo el desayuno a la cama! A mi también me encanta viajar, aunque en honor a la verdad no fue a ningun sitio nuevo, sino a mi ciudad natal, a casa de mis padres. Una maravilla que no haya universidades decentes cerca de casa, ¡No tengo que vivir con ellos! Aunque esos pequelos libros míos... bueno, esos sí no son una maravilla. ¡Hasta la otra!  
_

_**Kanon13:** Gracias, ya sabes lo que dicen "¡Hay que esperar lo inesperado!" Hacer fics de cosas que ya se han escrito mil veces no tiene chiste. ¡Lo hermoso es innovar!_

_**Valesan:** Me tomó una tarde entera dibujarla en Paint para visualizarla y asegurarme de que se veia cool con su ropa y rasgos nuevos. Pero sí, creo que logré a una youkai decente. Y nah, aún es muy pronto para que haya camada. Aunque la habrá ¡Que no te quepa duda!_

_**JOAN:** Me gusta que te lo hayas imaginado porque esa es la idea, que pudieran ver lo que yo veo cuando fantaseo con esta historia. Si, al final, Inu siempre será de Kagome y eso no cambiará... ¡Jamás!_

_**SesshomaruSama:** Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, que honra a esta humilde mortal con su presencia... Nah, pasemos de eso, si Sesshomaru leyera no leería historias de su medio hermano - medio enemigo mortal. Actualizado cariño, ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Terminados los comentarios, se que muchos tendrán muchas preguntas que aclarar. ... . ¿A quién engaño? Solo una, ¿Quién diablos son Zathoru y Yangchen? Y como soy muy buena les dire... ¡Que lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo! (mentira, no soy buena, soy maaaaaaala muajajajaja). Abrazos, picos, palmaditas en la espalda, y disfruten de este bello fin de semana frente a ustedes. Yo por mi parte me gozo de un clima espléndido con un sol alto en el cielo despejado, y un viento fresco que te dan ganas de correr y saltar. Asi que... ¿Qué demonios hago aquí encerrada? ¡Me voy al parque a gozar de mi juventud!¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Chau chau!_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Bueeeno, la conti, la conti, la conti... (de hecho, Conti es un libro de fisiología que aún no encuentro en formato digital... sí, tengo mi carrera pegada) Saquen la insulina chicas, esto es más dulce que una agüepanela con miel. O al menos eso pretendo.  
_

_Vale, os había dicho que el capítulo pasado era extraño, y que éste sería más extraño. Algunos me comentaron si Zathoru y Yangchen habían sufrido el destino trágico de Kikyo e Inuyasha causado por un antepasado de Naraku. Naaaah. Me gusta la sensación de deja-vú, pero no soy tan macabra de hacer sufrir a más pobres diablos enamorados. Más si es con Naraku. Odio a Naraku. Y NO tiene permitido aparecer en esta historia. Y si lo hace, bótenlo de una patada. ¿Así como zorro, en Dora la exploradora? Así, igualito. Lleguen así como ¡Naraku, largate lejos! ¡Naraku, largate lejos! ¡Naraku, largate lejos! Y Naraku dirá ohhhh, rayos, y se irá.  
_

_Nota de la autora: He notado que Sakata-2 no apareció con su comentario en el capítulo 6. La tengo en la mira. (-.ó) Y también que Takarai ha vuelto a demorarse en su comentario. También la estoy vigilando (- Escritora acosadoraaaaaaa. - ¡¿YOOOOOOO?! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Quién dijooooo?!)_

_**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosisima Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos, habría lemon. Muuuuucho lemon._

**_..._**

**_Capítulo 8: Una alma enamorada, torpe y bipolar._**

Los demás observaron perplejos como del humo salía una figura alta y fornida. Su cabello largo era rojo encendido, mientras que su piel tostada y sus ojos dorados eran rasgos muy similares a los de Inuyasha. Una antigua armadura guerrera cubría su cuerpo, y de su espalda pendían dos hachas gemelas. Yangchen chilló, exultante, dando brinquitos de alegría como una colegiala emocionada.

- ¡Waaaaa! ¡No había visto tu verdadera forma en más de cinco mil años! -gritó, arrojándose sobre el otro espíritu. Éste la tomó de la cintura y le dio un par de giros en el aire, antes de darle un coscorrón.  
- ¿De qué hablas, bruja loca? ¡Han sido 4623 años exactamente! -la chica frunció el ceño, inflando los mofletes en un infantil gesto de indignación.  
- ¿Cómo que loca? ¡Por supuesto que no! -le sacó la lengua, para diversión del muchacho- ¡Recuerdo perfectamente que celebré los 5000 años en alguna cocinera espiritista rusa antes de la Primera Guerra, allá por 1890! ¡Por Dios, como detesté esas almas que traía a casa! -se estremeció involuntariamente. Zathoru frunció el ceño.  
- ¿1890? ¿Primera Guerra? ¿Qué disparates estás hablando, mujer? -la chica calló de repente, sonrojándose furiosamente al comprender lo que sucedía.  
- Claro... tú no has llegado hasta allá... -musitó débilmente, antes de sonreír de nuevo y dejar salir una estruendosa carcajada- ¡Ha! ¡Eso significa que soy 500 años mayor! ¡Tengo 250 años más que tú! ¿Quién es la cría idiota ahora, Zath?  
- Por supuesto que tú, bruja loca -respondió con sorna, ganándose una nueva mirada encendida y un puñetazo no muy fuerte en su hombro derecho.  
- Dragón tonto -masculló entre dientes, y el joven amplió aún más su sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Shippo se adelantó, acercándose a la extraña pareja que ahora flotaba entre los cuerpos desmayados de sus padres.  
- Disculpen -llamó con timidez, captando su atención- ¿Quiénes son... ustedes?  
- Awwwww, mi pequeño Shippo -la chica se arrodilló frente al kitsune, su cabello negro ondeándose a su alrededor- Mi nombre es Yangchen -la chica frunció el ceño, como repensando sus palabras- Bueno, no, ese no es mi nombre. Es el de mi primera encarnación. No es como si yo realmente tuviera un nombre ¡Pero puedes decirme Yangchen! -exclamó, sonriendo de nuevo- ¡O Kagome! -la imagen de la chica se distorsionó, redefiniéndose nuevamente formando una copia exacta de Kagome- ¡Es mi segunda encarnación favorita! Aunque me va a costar acostumbrarme al cabello nuevo, es la primera vez que soy rubia...  
- Entonces... ¿Tú también eres el alma de mi querida hermana Kikyo? -interrumpió la anciana Kaede. Ambos espíritus se quedaron rígidos ante la afirmación, mientras que Zathoru desviaba una mirada preocupada hacia su compañera.  
- ¿Cómo... dijiste? -preguntó entre dientes, volviendo a su forma original- ¿Acaso... te atreviste... a llamarme... Kikyo?  
- Yangchen... -dijo el joven en tono perentorio, a manera de advertencia. Sin embargo, la aludida se levantó rápidamente del suelo, sin atender a razones, y se lanzó hacia la vieja miko para atacarla. De inmediato, Miroku se interpuso en el camino de la joven, intentando proteger a Kaede, mientras que Zathoru se aferró con fuerza de los pliegues de la estola de la muchacha.  
- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a patearla desde adentro! -Yangchen hacía fuertes esfuerzos por soltarse, pero entre más se revolvía mayor era la fuerza con la que el demonio la apretaba.  
- ¡Basta, Yang! ¡Ella no sabe lo que sucedió! -ante los enérgicos movimientos de la muchacha, el joven se transformó en un enorme y poderoso dragón rojo, envolviendo su cuerpo con su larga cola moteada. La figura del espíritu apenas si cabía en la diminuta cabaña, y parte de la mente de Sango registró el hecho de que, de no haber sido incorpóreo, fácilmente estaría en este momento aprisionada contra la pared al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Yangchen no pareció en absoluto sorprendida por la transformación y siguió revolviéndose entre el estrecho abrazo del dragón, clavando sus puños en sus escamas.  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Yo misma oí como se lo decía a Kagome, como le contaba fríamente como esa perra uso MIS energías para atacarte, Zathoru! -para sorpresa de todos, la chica se detuvo abruptamente escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos negros. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron sobre las escamas rojas, llamando su atención. El dragón aflojó su agarre y ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando. El muchacho recuperó su forma humana, acercándose a ella por la espalda. Jamás la había visto tan afectada- No tienes idea... no sabes cómo fue... Pensar que de haber tenido éxito, nosotros jamás... jamás...

Sollozó aún más fuerte, abandonándose a las lágrimas. El joven la abrazó, trazando delicados dibujos en su espalda, intentando consolarla. La tristeza que emanaba fue suficiente para que los amigos relajaran sus defensas de nuevo. Miroku sintió pena por la chica, parecía destrozada. Shippo sintió como sus ojitos se aguaban, bañados en las lágrimas de un dolor ajeno. Ella limpió sus ojos con una sacudida distraída de su túnica, y luego empezó a hablar en tono monocorde, con la mirada perdida en un pasado distante, contestando a la tácita pregunta de los presentes.

- Fueron más o menos 4500 años desde nuestra primera vida... cuando pude reencarnar en esta región. Había logrado volver al Reino Medio unos cuantos siglos antes, pero tus descendientes ya habían abandonado el continente -sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el joven dragón, una sombra de reproche escondiéndose en su mirada. Él se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de disculpa.  
- Era un cachorro de nuevo en ese entonces, recién había renacido en el cuerpo de Inutaisho -los demás abrieron mucho los ojos, al entender a qué se refería. La esencia demoniaca de Zathoru había pasado de padre a hijo, de generación en generación, hasta llegar a Inutaisho, el padre de Inuyasha. Y, por ende, había terminado en el cuerpo del hanyou- Mi madre tenía raíces en la isla, y al morir mi padre volvió a sus orígenes, buscando un nuevo comienzo. No tuve voz ni voto en esa decisión.  
- Viniste a la isla del este, las leyendas de la región me guiaron hasta aquí. Y cuando pude renacer en Kikyo, la esperanza de encontrarte creció en mí -los ojos de Yangchen brillaron, perdida en el momento- Conocía mis posibilidades, que dos personas de orígenes tan diversos como los nuestros volvieran a encontrarse era casi imposible. Ya había sido increíble la primera vez... ¡Un espíritu demoniaco y un alma purificadora juntos! ¿Qué tan imposible es eso? -el demonio estrechó la mano de la mujer, intentando imprimir en ese toque su presencia, la certeza de que finalmente se habían encontrado de nuevo- Y entonces apareciste de nuevo. Te veías tan triste, tan perdido...  
- Inuyasha no ha sido una encarnación sencilla -musitó entre dientes, recuerdos de su actual "yo" bombardeando su mente- Es la primera vez que mi esencia encarna en un humano. No hay otras firmas demoniacas, no hay otros espíritus youkai en su sangre. Solo yo, y almas humanas muy fuertes que me mantienen sellado en su interior. Almas puras... casi tanto como tú.  
- Quizás por eso solo quedaste tú -alzó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia el rostro del demonio, mientras que este cerraba los ojos ante la placentera caricia- Eres el uno de los pocos espíritus demoniacos que he visto que puedan convivir con almas puras... Y el único que he conocido que puede simpatizar con almas humanas -ella trazó distraídamente el ángulo de su mandíbula con sus dedos- Fui feliz al ver que te quedabas, al verte cada vez un poco menos herido... un poco más feliz... Y saber que era yo la que te hacía feliz me llenaba de dicha. Y entonces pasó- la mirada de Yangchen se ensombreció, resintiéndose ante el dolor de sus recuerdos- ¡Esas malditas almas débiles y estúpidas! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dudar de ti?! -cerró su mano en un puño, enfurecida ante la intensidad del pensamiento- Era tan evidente que no eras tú, mis energías percibían con claridad que ese youki no pertenecía a su amado Inuyasha. Pero Kikyo era una mujer insegura, sus almas golpeadas por traiciones pasadas, y no dudaron del engaño que sus ojos mortales veían. El rencor llenó esas almas, contaminando su pureza, obstruyendo mis poderes espirituales. No pude detenerla. -las lágrimas se deslizaron una vez más por sus mejillas, recordando con amargura cuanto había luchado, y cuanta desesperación había pasado en esa época- Intenté con todas mis fuerzas resistirme al movimiento, pero la maldita había sido bien entrenada y su odio y determinación fueron más fuertes que mi resistencia y mi voz. Lo único que logré fue debilitarla, herirla más de lo que ese cabrón la había herido. Pero no pude detener la flecha que uso para acabarte- su voz se quebró, la profunda tristeza casi palpable en sus palabras- Ella quería acabar con el youki de Inuyasha. Ella _quería matarte_.  
- No podía entenderlo entonces, ¿Por qué me traicionarías, tú entre todas las personas? -masculló distraídamente el demonio, y la joven sollozó de nuevo- Pero entonces lo vi. Veía tu brillo, tu aura destilando preocupación entre los destellos de odio de las demás. Y entendí que no eras tú. Nunca lo serías -entonces fue su turno de acariciar con suavidad las mejillas de la joven, limpiando sus lágrimas- Y ella no me exterminó. Finalmente, pudiste protegerme.  
- ¡Pero yo no lo sabía! -gritó, siglos de dolor y desesperación expresándose en esa exclamación- ¡Pase 500 años, ocho vidas diferentes, pensando que jamás volvería a verte de nuevo! Pensando que habías dejado de existir... Y que yo había tenido la culpa...  
-Shhhh shhhh shhhh -la silenció, poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios- Ya pasó. Volviste. Y me trajiste de vuelta- la chica sonrió, una chispa de alegría volviendo a sus ojos llorosos.  
- Kagome es increíble -dijo, emanando orgullo en su voz- Sus almas son puras y fuertes, tiene una energía poderosa que no había sentido desde ese entonces, desde Yangchen. Es una guerrera muy fiera. Y me trajo de nuevo hasta ti.  
- Kagome -susurró el demonio con cariño, los sentimientos del hanyou llenando su corazón- Me confundiste como el infierno, ¿Sabes? En un momento estabas en ella... y luego habías vuelto a Kikyo. Y no podía dejar de amarte a ti, sin importar lo que Inuyasha estuviera empezando a sentir por la muchacha. O lo que yo mismo empecé a sentir por ella.  
- No me lo recuerdes -chasqueó la lengua, de nuevo irritada- Odié que esa vieja bruja hubiera podido arrancarme de mi encarnación para habitar su apestoso cuerpo de barro. Esas almas corruptas... ¡Cómo las detesto! ¡A Dios gracias que se fueron con ella y dejaron las demás almas de Kagome en paz! Tienen una capacidad increíble para el perdón ¿Sabías? Ellas nunca les guardaron rencor a esas almas enfermas. Kagome entendía a Kikyo y la perdonaba por ser lo que era -un brillo de culpabilidad se asomo en su ojos verdes- No me da gusto admitir que no les he aprendido nada aún en ese aspecto. Estaba tan resentida por volver con esa zorra que logré hacer lo que no pude en ese momento, quinientos años atrás -sonrió con malicia, como un niño que disfruta de una travesura- Le quité mis poderes. Y me aislé de ella. Aún dentro de su cuerpo, yo seguiría siendo Kagome. Sin mis poderes, Kikyo no era más que una sombra de la sacerdotiza que fue. Y entonces mi niña se hizo fuerte -infló su pecho de orgullo, mirando hacia la joven que descansaba en el suelo- Tan fuerte que pude detener a esa muñequita odiosa cuando intentó dañarte de nuevo. Le debo mi eterna gratitud, y me siento feliz de poder compensarla ahora.

El joven, que también había estado mirando cariñosamente a la miko, desvió su mirada hacia Yangchen, confundido.

- ¿Compensarla? -preguntó, sin saber muy bien a que se refería. Ella abrió los ojos mucho y se levantó del suelo de un salto. Se arrodilló frente a Kagome, comprobando su temperatura y sus energías, aún en ese precario equilibrio estacional.  
- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Bien hecho, Yangchen! ¡Para una vez que te manifiestas en el mundo real, y olvidas por completo el motivo de tu visita! -frunció el ceño, disgustada consigo misma- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta alma descuidada!

Zathoru también frunció el ceño, pensativo. Era muy astuto para algunas cosas, pero a veces era algo para entender, sobre todo cuando estaba embobado por su amada (un rasgo más que tenía en común con Inuyasha, diría Shippo, años más tarde). Al cabo de unos minutos, abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Tú puedes salvarla! -el arrepentimiento se asomó entre sus facciones- Debí ser más consciente, no pensé que mi youki...  
- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Podemos salvarla! ¡Juntos! -ella también se puso de pie, girándose sobre sus talones para tomar al youkai de las manos. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente con una profunda emoción- Zathoru, el legendario dragón de las tierras del este. ¿Me concederías el honor... de estar a mi lado... para siempre?  
- ¿De qué... hablas...? -preguntó, sobrepasado por la emoción. La idea de acompañar a Yangchen el resto de la eternidad... Increíblemente tentadora.  
- El amuleto -ambos espíritus se sobresaltaron cuando Kaede habló, recordando finalmente que no estaban solos en esa pequeña cabaña. Los demás los contemplaban en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir en esta situación tan surrealista- Ustedes... son... o serán... ¿El amuleto?

La joven asintió con energía, antes de volverse a su amado youkai. El esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿No tendré que esperar a que reencarnes de nuevo y me encuentres?  
- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Estaremos juntos en cada vida de ahora en adelante! -exclamó con ilusión, sin poder evitar dar un brinquito de felicidad- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estarás conmigo, Zath?

El demonio tomó a la chica en sus brazos, sellando sus labios en un beso cargado de emoción. Dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por sus ojos ambarinos, antes de separarse de ella y sonreír ampliamente, exhibiendo sus enormes colmillos blancos.

- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar? ¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? -ella sonrió, dejando salir una pequeña risita.  
- No cualquier loca, dragón tonto. Tu bruja loca -le tocó la nariz con su dedo juguetonamente, antes de separarse de su abrazo y llevarlo tomado de la mano hacia donde la anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku permanecían sentados- Pronuncia el conjuro. Es el momento

Kaede reaccionó de inmediato, aunque al monje le tomó un tiempo salir de su pasmo para retomar la postura de oración. La anciana miko cerró los ojos, pronunciando las palabras que la miko Tsukiomi le había enseñado hace tantos años, y para sorpresa de todos, Yangchen también lo hizo, ubicado su mano libre en una posición que Miroku reconoció como de sello. En cuanto ambas pronunciaron las últimas palabras, la fogata se apagó, dejando la cabaña en penumbras. Había caído la noche mientras todo sucedía, y solo las tenues luminosidades de los espectros permitían enfocar la estancia. Estos resplandecieron cada vez más, de manera gradual, mirándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa hasta que se unieron en una sola y potente luz blanca. La luz permaneció oscilando en el aire unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, concretamente, a su cuello. A su marca. Sobre los delicados puntos rojizos se formó un diminuto tatuaje rosáceo. El yin y el yang danzando en un eterno equilibrio, siempre unidos, necesitándose el uno al otro, complementándose mutuamente.

Todos se congelaron contemplando a la miko inconsciente, sin saber muy bien que esperar. Y de un momento a otro, ella empezó a fruncir el ceño, mientras que Inuyasha se removía en el suelo, frente a ella, donde había caído. La joven se levantó lentamente, sus ojos verdes claramente confundidos, mirando hacia todos lados, como si esperara encontrarse en otro lugar.

- ¿Inu... yasha? -preguntó dudosa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, Shippo y Sango se arrojaron sobre ella, casi asfixiándola en el proceso  
- ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!  
- ¡Kagome-okaasan! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! -el kitsune la abrazaba con fuerza, algunas lágrimas de preocupación saliendo de sus ojos. Kagome acarició su cabeza de forma tranquilizadora, aun mirando ansiosamente hacia todos lados. Entonces, sus orejitas doradas dieron un tirón cuando una voz ronca hablo con suavidad, tanto que apenas sus agudos nuevos sentidos pudieron percibirlo.  
- Aquí estoy, compañera -murmuró, levantándose del suelo- Regresamos.

Ella asomó su cabeza sobre las de Sango y Shippo, sonriendo cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ambarinos.

- Volvimos -susurró, y se estiró. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido por días- ¿Y... qué pasó por acá?

Los muchachos se mandaron miradas confusas entre sí, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Bueno... es... complicado... -respondió Sango, haciendo una mueca, sin tener una idea clara de por dónde empezar. ¡Diablos! ¡Hasta para ella era difícil asimilar todo lo que había pasado!  
- Esto será largo -suspiró la anciana Kaede, y se levantó del suelo con dificultad- Voy a hacer un poco de té.

**_..._**

_Tengo este capítulo listo desde hace un par de días. Originalmente pensaba esperar algunos comentarios más, pero luego me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al feliz número de 71 reviews. Asi que pensé que era estúpido seguir esperando. ¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! ¡Aquí están sus respuestas!_

**_Astron:_**_Bueno, no fue mucho lo que tuviste que esperar. Gracias, me gusta imaginar cosas extrañas, me hace feliz y me ayuda a ver diferente el mundo. Si piensas en cosas absurdas... ¡La realidad es más divertida!_

_**KatherineC:** Acabas de romper mi corazón. No estoy muy segura de que parte no te gusto, solo espero que éste capítulo lo haya arreglado. _

_**Rinuu:** Eso es bueno, porque lo curioso es que había pensado en esos nombres antes de leer "La brecha". Reconozco que Yangchen si lo había pensado por el Avatar Maestra Aire que precedió a Aang, pero lo de Zathoru fue una completa coincidencia. Al menos lo pensaba escribir diferente. Y si, esa espada es mero adorno. Al menos aquí le di algo de utilidad._

_**Valesan:** ¡Dios, no! ¡Casi me matas tu a mi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a matar a la pobre Kagome? ¡Eso habría sido demasiado malo!_

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** La verdad me pareció la mejor forma de escribirlo, es una especie de moraleja como las que siempre metía Rumiko en su serie: "La verdadera fuerza no yace en el poder". Si... y no... como habrás visto, son y no son Inuyasha y Kagome._

_**Sofia-1550:** Tanto como secretos no creo, simplemente es una parte de la historia que no hemos podido ver. Y la idea es que veamos más._

_**JOAN:** Actualizado princesa, y no, no soy tan cruel de hacerlos pasar por lo mismo, pienso que se separaron por razones distintas. Pero todo a su tiempo..._

_**Erya-sama:** ¡Deja de poner spoiler! ¿Cómo voy a sorprender a los lectores? xD No mentiras chiquita, supongo que simplemente soy predecible. Sin embargo, al igual que Joan, no estás del todo acertada. Si se separaron... ¿Por qué? ¡Lo sabrás en el siguiente! Al menos ya di una idea de quienes o cómo son. Un abrazo, y nos vemos la otra n.n_

_**Alice Marie Fray:** Hmmm, definitivamente yo también me perdí en alguna parte del comentario. No se chiquita ¿No te gustó? ¿O no entendiste algo? Espero que éste capítulo haya aclarado algunas dudas._

_**SesshomaruSama:** Claro que si, ahí ya está, vivita y coleando xD_

_Listo personitas, hasta aquí fue todo por hoy. Un saludo y un abrazo, ¡Me voy a jugar Pump It! ¡Chau Chau!_


End file.
